Explosive Moments
by Brianna Aisling
Summary: One day too many and Kasumi tells off Ranma. It's the biginning of Ranma and Akane's relationship, but of course they have problems. This is how they solve those problems.
1. Moment One: The Beginning

Well, here we are, something new. This is what I have been working on for the longest time. It's my longest story to date (about forty pages) and I'm proud of it. As with all of my stuff, there are parts that could be better, but I'm satisfied (for the most part) with it now. Oh, and one more thing. I have just come across a play and a book that are a must. The play is called "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead" and the book is "House of Leaves." I won't accept 'no' for answer; read them at all costs. ((For those who are grammerfreaks, book titles are supposed to be underlined, but I don't like underlining so there.))  
  
  
  
~~~ Explosive Moments ~~~  
  
~~~~~~ Moment One: The Beginning  
  
Akane ran her hands over her face. It had been just one thing after another today. She sighed and stood up, taking her bag with her.  
  
First, she'd gotten to school late after getting in a fight with Ranma and had had to stand in the hall for a while. It wouldn't have been so bad, but Ranma had kept making smart-ass comments. She was absolutely convinced he loved to piss her off.  
  
She sighed again as she made her way down the hall toward the girl's room.  
  
Then, three classes in a row, she discovered she didn't have her homework. She could see it in her mind sitting on her desk. This failure had of course prompted more smart-ass comments.  
  
Akane pushed open the door to the girl's room and walked to the sink. She dropped her bag by her feet. Her reflection stared out at her, tired. No wonder he called her uncute.  
  
Then, she failed a test, and in the next class a pop quiz. Again, she had earned herself more smart-ass comments. Sometimes, she really did hate him. At lunch, she'd had to watch both fiancées hang on Ranma and mock her. She also had to hear gossip bashing her for not being able to handle Ranma as a proper girl could and should.  
  
Akane gripped the edges of the sink and bowed her head to stare at stained porcelain instead of her face. A ragged sigh escaped her and she moved shaky hands to turn on the water.  
  
The last of her classes had been one long blur of incorrect answers on the board and yet more smart-ass comments. Did he never get tired of making her feel like shit after she already felt like a failure?  
  
She plunged her hands under the cold flow and splashed her face. She dried her face with her skirt and looked up.  
  
To make the entire day unbearable, she had woken with the knowledge that soon she'd have to face the day of her mother's death. Having finally, consciously acknowledged this fact, she had relived every memory around her mother's death; her only memories of her mother really. She had few full, happy memories to offset the pain of those other, ugly ones.  
  
Her face still looked tired. She forced it to a more cheerful disposition and kept it there. She picked up her bag and headed out to meet Ranma. He was gone already when she got there and she let her face fall back into its natural tiredness. He was probably at Ucchan's or the Nekohanten. Good. She had been planning to make dinner (the reason for his departure) but now she had no reason to. No one else would eat her cooking and he would purposely be too full. Akane sighed again and squished the little Ranmas in her mind that danced and chanted "Failure!" at her. She didn't need any extra help.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma leapt down from the wall surrounding the Tendo Dojo and sauntered into the house. He was whistling, cheerful at having escaped Akane's horrible cooking. It was a shock to him to have the smell of Kasumi's cooking hit him. He bounded into the dinning room to see everyone except Akane sitting and eating. He bounded over to his seat, suddenly hungry.  
  
"Hey, where's Akane?" he asked between several bites. He paused as Kasumi gave him a weird look. If he didn't know better, he would have thought it was disgust.  
  
"She wasn't feeling well and is asleep. No one is to bother her." The ice in her voice caused everyone to freeze. Ranma looked at her confused.  
  
"What's, uh, wrong with her?" Ranma ventured, realizing that the look *had* been disgust. He suddenly wasn't hungry.  
  
"I said she wasn't feeling well." Kasumi placed her chopsticks down on the table with deliberate control and left the room. Ranma sank into himself. Slowly, everyone began to eat again, subdued this time. Nabiki sat still for a long moment, and then she turned to Ranma. He looked at her and flinched. Her eyes were dark and hard.  
  
"You. Had. Better. Fix. This," she said slowly, deliberately.  
  
"I don't know what I did," he said plaintively. Nabiki rolled her eyes and left.  
  
"I don't want to be disturbed," she called over her shoulder. Ranma looked at his father. Genma refused to meet his eyes. He looked over at Soun. The older man met his eyes, but said nothing. He looked old to Ranma's eyes for the first time. There were no tears, but instead a deep sadness that he could not place. Ranma tore his gaze away. He sat staring at his bowl. After a while, he set it down on the table and went to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and watched Kasumi move around the kitchen. She wiped down counters and straightened up appliances in what was a pretense of work. Finally, Kasumi leaned up against the counter, her hands bracing her weight.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was hollow and slightly cold.  
  
"I-I--"  
  
"You want to know what you did wrong?" she asked with sarcasm. Ranma was taken aback with this new Kasumi. She was the kindest person he knew. What he had done to make her so angry was beyond him.  
  
"Yes," he answered softly, ashamed that he didn't know. Kasumi turned around to look at him.  
  
"Did you stop once to look at Akane today? To actually LOOK at her?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, words quelled in his throat at the look on her face. He watched Kasumi's eyes unfocus and slicken with tears.  
  
"She walked in here and stood in the doorway. I could feel her; she felt off. When I turned around, she just looked at me. She looked as if she was old. Hurt and exhaustion and pain were written into every line of her body and face. I asked her what was wrong and she sagged to the floor, crying. I have *never* heard anyone cry like that. It was as if she had lived a thousand lifetimes of nothing but pain in one second and was crying because of it. I could do nothing but hold her. She didn't even cling to me like she normally does. She held herself and cried. Her heart was broken, Ranma, and I could do nothing." Her eyes snapped back into focus and lay resting on him. He watched her bring a hand to her face and wipe away tears. He swallowed his own.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked.  
  
"Did you say anything nice to her? Or did you just mock her for failing? She told me about her day." Ranma flinched. He lowered his head and started to leave.  
  
"NO. I'm not done yet." Ranma found himself cowering under Kasumi's anger.  
  
"It would have helped if you had asked if she was okay. Just once. Did you know that the anniversary of our mother's death is half a week away? No? I thought not. Did you know that Akane is the one who has the most memories of our mother's sickness? No? I didn't think so. It's beyond you to care, isn't it?" Ranma's head hung lower at Kasumi's coldness.  
  
"I have watched you, Ranma, for the past year and a half mock Akane and make her lose her temper. I have seen you break her heart more times than I can count. Today was the last straw. Akane deserves someone better than you. As of this moment, Ranma, you are no longer her fiancée. You will treat her with respect and if you cannot, then you will leave this house. I will not allow Akane to suffer this kind of pain." Ranma flinched, and then suddenly he was angry. His pride had been stung and by the one person he thought would never harm him. It hurt.  
  
"How was I supposed to know?" he retorted. Kasumi clenched her fists.  
  
"It was in her face!" she screamed. "All you had to do was LOOK at her and you would have seen it. All you had to do was take a single second to focus on someone who wasn't you and LOOK." Kasumi took several deep breaths and stood stiff and angry. "If you had ever bothered to really look at her, Ranma, you would see so much of her. You would see her hopes, her love, her pain, her sacrifice. Her soul is in her face, but you can't see it. I pity you." She turned her back on him then. Ranma stood in the doorway, staring at the floor. A soft voice called out then.  
  
"'Sumi, are you yelling?" Ranma turned to see Akane walking sleepily toward him. Hesitantly, he looked at her. At first he could see nothing but the angry tomboy who yelled at him. Then, suddenly, she changed. He could see the tiredness in face. He could see the same sadness in her that was in her father. Her eyes met him and he was startled to see a flash of incredible tenderness. To his dismay, it was quickly replaced by hurt and anger. She didn't act on that anger, but instead looked away from him and into the kitchen.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"I'm here, Akane." Akane frowned. Ranma saw worry well up into her eyes. Her own pain was forgotten.  
  
"What's wrong, Kasumi?" She hurried past Ranma and into the kitchen. Ranma turned to follow her with his eyes. Kasumi had sat down at the table. She waved a hand at Akane.  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Oh, pooh. You are obviously upset." Ranma watched as her concern grew and sudden shame flitted in around the edges of it. "It's not because of me, is it?" Kasumi laughed. The concern and shame left Akane's eyes to be replaced by relief.  
  
"No, no, Little Akane. How could you ever upset me?" Akane blushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"I upset you when I get angry and hit Ranma." Kasumi laughed again and pulled Akane into a hug. Akane laid her head on Kasumi's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was feeling better now and Kasumi's laugh and hug helped.  
  
"You don't upset me when you do that, you worry me."  
  
"Why?" Akane asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm afraid your face will freeze in a permanent scowl," she said mockingly. Both of them burst into laughter. Ranma watched fascinated. He had never noticed that intense play of emotion across Akane's face before. There were a few moments forever embedded into his memory, but they were nothing like this open display of, as Kasumi had said, her soul. He started when Akane's eyes opened and focused on him. Again there was that flash of love and again it melted into that hurt that tore at him. He knew then that Kasumi was right. If he had looked, he would have seen it. He couldn't meet her gaze any more and looked down. He turned and left, unable to be near her without crying in shame.  
  
Akane stared after him, confused. That had looked like shame in his eyes. Why? She looked at Kasumi as she pulled from the hug.  
  
"Ranma upset you, didn't he?" Kasumi looked away. Akane was the only one who could ever really pull her veil of serenity away fully. It was unnerving but a relief at the same time to have someone she could show herself to. Akane sighed.  
  
"He did. What did he do?"  
  
"He hurt you." Akane stared at her sister, shocked.  
  
"What do you mean, Kasumi?" Kasumi rubbed her cheek. It was an odd gesture, and Akane did not know what to make of it.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"You didn't hear yourself today. Never has anyone cried like that, Akane. It was like you had come home to find everyone you ever knew and cared about dead. No, it was worse than that. Then, when you told me about your day, about how you were having such a hard time, and the memories, I wondered why he didn't say anything to you. I was so angry when you told me that he kept making fun of you." Kasumi looked down at her lap. "All he had to do was pay attention to know you were upset. He couldn't even do that."  
  
"You yelled at him, didn't you?" Kasumi looked up, surprised by the amusement in the younger girl's voice.  
  
"You're amused," she accused. Akane reached out and patted her sister's hand.  
  
"Kasumi, think about what side of you he has always seen." Kasumi did, and she blushed.  
  
"Oh, my. I'm afraid I may have been too hard on him then. I was really mean."  
  
"Oh, Kasumi. What did you say?" Dismay warred with amusement in her voice. Sheepishly, Kasumi looked up at Akane. Shame was in her face.  
  
"Bad things."  
  
"Tell me," Akane demanded.  
  
So, she did. Akane sat there stunned. Finally, she groaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Kasumi, that was really mean."  
  
"I was angry, Akane!" she exclaimed. "I may have been mean, but he deserved it. I never want to hear anyone cry that way again. It goes beyond heartache, Akane. You didn't have to hear it."  
  
"No, I had to feel it," Akane said quietly. Kasumi looked away. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Why do you put up with it, Akane? He shouldn't treat you like that."  
  
"And I shouldn't treat him like I do, but I do. I put up with it because it's not that bad."  
  
"It was today."  
  
"There were extra things today. If it had been just him, I would have just hurt him severely, come home, cried, and then hurt him severely again." Kasumi smiled.  
  
"I told him that if he treated you like that again, he'd no longer be welcome here." Akane stared at Kasumi. Akane knew she would not back down on this. He had crossed a line today. Finally, Akane bit her lip.  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
"Why? He should come to you." Akane sighed.  
  
"You sound like a child, Kasumi." Kasumi glared at her and then sagged.  
  
"I know. I feel like a child. I felt like I was back at the time of Mother's death, only it wasn't just hers, it was everyone's but ours." Akane reached out and hugged Kasumi again.  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi, for being there for me. I'm sorry I brought it to you."  
  
"Don't be, Akane. I love you, and that's what I'm here for."  
  
"I love you too, Kasumi."  
  
"Go."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sat on the dojo floor staring morosely out at the pond. He had really blown it today. The worst, and the best, part was that look of love in Akane's eyes. He knew now how she really felt toward him, but damn, was he messing that up. A soft, feminine heat warmed the air next to him, and Ranma turned to see Akane sitting beside him.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked. She would have gotten angry, but the shame was obvious.  
  
"Kasumi told me what she said."  
  
"Oh." He tried not to cringe away from her, but he failed. Suddenly, he found himself on his back. Akane had him pinned, her hands gripping his upper arms, her legs folded across the bend where his thighs became his hips. He was very aware of her bare feet near his privates. She looked into his eyes. He looked back up at her, shame warring with desire to lift his head and kiss her. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You're ashamed? Of what?" He looked away from her.  
  
"Kasumi said what. I never did look at you. I mean I was aware you were there. Hell, I was even aware that there was something wrong with your aura, but I ignored it. I just kept teasing you. I shoulda been payin' attention."  
  
"You're always like that. What's changed?" It stung. He was always like that. She said it as if it was an immutable fact.  
  
"What changed?" she asked again, more gently this time. He realized that she had seen his hurt.  
  
"I looked, like Kasumi said. I-I saw, I really saw how hurt you were. I saw how kind you were, how selfless. I could see your soul in your eyes, just like Kasumi said." He was looking away, so he didn't see her head jerk back, or the tears that filled her eyes.  
  
"I could see how quickly you forgot about your own pain to help Kasumi. I never saw it before. I guess I never wanted to see it. I mean I didn't want to be married. I wanted to have some reason to not be married. I was scared and disgusted with myself. I had fallen in love with you and I didn't know why. I refused to believe it. Then, tonight, it was like I found the reason why. I just never knew I knew it." A hot liquid landed on his cheek. Ranma turned his head to see Akane crying. Before he could say anything, she leaned down and kissed him. He was unaware of what he had just touched in Akane. He had given her the one thing she wanted. He had admitted, through his words and his tone, how beautiful she was, how kind, how much he wanted her. He had admitted how precious she was to him.  
  
Akane shifted to lie on top of Ranma, her feet jumbled together with his, his arms around her, her head under his chin. She closed her eyes and just lay there. His heartbeat was firm and steady, if a little fast. The gentle whoosh of air from his lungs calmed her. The pain of that day melted away as he held her. Finally, he heaved a sigh.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Hmm?" She was half-asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have treated you like that."  
  
"I's okay, Ranma," she murmured as she tried to nestle herself into his arms more. He tightened his grip.  
  
"No, it's not," he whispered. "It's not and I won't ever treat you like that again." She just murmured a soft assent.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ukyo fidgeted nervously in her seat as she glanced at Ranma and then Akane. They hadn't had one fight today, and rumor had it that he had walked beside her on the way to school. Not only that but it seemed as if every time she looked at Ranma, he was looking at Akane with this odd look on his face. It made her think he was grateful, but why, she couldn't say. It was getting on her nerves.  
  
At lunch she cornered him.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she said looking him in the eye. He nodded.  
  
"Lead the way." He followed her silently. She wanted to talk to him, but couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, she couldn't take it any more. She whirled to face him.  
  
"What is going on between you and Akane?" He cocked his head at her, his usual frustration not evident.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you haven't fought at all. You keep *staring* at her. Why?" Ranma sighed.  
  
"I got a swift kick to the butt, Ukyo." The 'Ukyo' froze her. It was a bad sign.  
  
"Did Akane hit you again?" she asked bitterly. To her surprise, Ranma laughed.  
  
"I wish. It would have been less painful."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She was trying not to scream at him.  
  
"Did you notice anything off about Akane yesterday?"  
  
"No. She was fine. Why?" Ranma nodded and sat on the ground, cross- legged as usual. Ukyo followed suit, sitting on her shins.  
  
"See. That's what I thought too. You noticed I didn't hold back with my mocking?" She nodded. "Well, I should have. She was having a bad day. Everything was going wrong for her. That in itself was not so bad, but I kept making it worse by insulting her every chance I got. That she could have handled, and we know how, but what I didn't know was that the anniversary of her mother's death is coming up. I also didn't know that practically the only memories she has of her mother are those of her sickness. So, all day yesterday, she was reliving her mother's sickness and death, wasn't able to do anything right, and was being mocked endlessly and harshly by me." He stopped and looked at Ukyo to see if she understood. Ukyo stared at her hands.  
  
"And no one noticed," she added softly. Ranma nodded.  
  
"Kasumi told me that when she got home, she broke down. I got home at dinner and." Ranma stopped, uneasy with the memory of Kasumi's words.  
  
"And what, Ranchan?" He flinched.  
  
"Kasumi was pissed, Nabiki was also angry, Pop wouldn't look at me, and Mr. Tendo had this incredibly sad look on his face. I didn't understand what happened. Kasumi told me off." Ukyo frowned at Ranma.  
  
"How bad could it have been?" Again, Ranma flinched.  
  
"She, ah, well, she yelled at me."  
  
"What!" Ukyo's mouth dropped open.  
  
"She yelled at me and told me that if I didn't start treating Akane better, she'd kick me out. For good."  
  
"Geez. You didn't deserve that, Ranchan," Ukyo said, trying to be supportive. Ranma shook his head and laughed a little.  
  
"Maybe I did. Hell, even if I didn't, I needed it. Or something like it." He sighed. "Akane and I have a lot of problems to work out between us. A year and a half of bad behavior is gonna take a lot of work, but you know she loves me anyway." Ukyo stiffened. He *was* grateful. He was grateful to be loved by Akane. Ukyo fought the urge to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"You're grateful to her? For what? Grateful that she lowered her standards to love you? Please! She doesn't deserve you." Ranma sat silent for a moment, gritting his teeth. Yes, he was grateful. He was very grateful. After yesterday, Akane had every right to hate him, to give up on him, to find someone who would take the time to concern himself about her. He had concerned himself with her, but mostly when she was kidnapped or some guy was threatening his claim. What sort of care was that? How was that love? Who deserved that kind of love?  
  
"I'm not about to admit that I'm completely at fault, Ukyo. And neither is she. She's well aware of her behavior. I don't appreciate those kinds of comments. I've been treating her like shit and she's been doing the same to me. We love each other anyway." Ukyo savagely fought the sob that was in her chest. He had just said it. He loved Akane. He didn't love Ukyo.  
  
"So, you love her. I suppose it was too much trouble to love me."  
  
"Damn it, Ukyo! I didn't go, 'Hey! I think I'll fall in love with her!' You know it doesn't work that way."  
  
"You could have at least said you didn't love me. I've been here for over a year waiting for you! You knew I loved you! All you had to do was say you didn't."  
  
"Would you have listened?" Ranma growled at her. "I never said I loved you and you convinced yourself that I did. I never treated you like anything other than a friend and you thought of me as more than a friend. Would you have believed me? Would you have accepted it? Will you? You dedicated ten years of your life to finding me. That doesn't speak of one who gives up easily."  
  
"That doesn't mean you couldn't have told me or given me some hint!"  
  
"Damn it, Ukyo. I barely knew I loved her. And you had some hints. You just chose to ignore them."  
  
"What hints?"  
  
"All the times I fought to save her, all the times I refused to give her up to some other guy. I know you know about the time that Mikado tried to kiss her. Why the hell should I care if some random guy kissed her if I didn't care for her? And why would I stop Ryoga from ever getting close to her? Or from sleeping with her?" Ukyo froze at that. Ranma kept on list examples, but she was stuck on that one sentence.  
  
"What do you mean sleep with her?" Ranma stopped his litany and looked at her. Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
  
"Opps."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean he's sleeping with Akane?"  
  
"Ahh. I can't say. He swore me to secrecy."  
  
"Swore you to secrecy? Ranma, what are you talking about?" Ranma made a face at her. Right. He couldn't tell her. So, she would have to figure it out. Ryoga was sleeping with Akane. But how could that be? Akane wouldn't let Ranma even touch her or at least she used to not let him touch her. Ukyo shook her head. Best not to think of that now. So, if she wouldn't let Ranma touch her, why would she sleep with Ryoga? She wouldn't, not unless she didn't know she was sleeping with him. Again, how could that be? The only one she slept with was P-Chan. Several scenes flashed through Ukyo's mind. Scenes of Ranma calling Ryoga names. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Ohh. Oh, man. That's bad. That's real bad."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Ranma's face was grim. His gaze locked on her in a way that made her twitch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you tell her for me? I've been looking for a way to tell her without telling her. I didn't even tell you, so he can't accuse me of tellin' anyone. Please? He's dishonoring her and I *hate* knowing he's in there sleeping with her and seein' her change." Suddenly, Ranma snapped his mouth shut. He turned his face away from Ukyo, his cheeks as red as his shirt. Ukyo couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or cry. It amused her that he was jealous of a pig, even if it was Ryoga, but it also hurt that he had, in a roundabout way, just admitted that he wanted to see Akane naked. She understood one thing. Akane deserved to know the truth about her pet. If Ryoga had done that to her, she'd have kicked his ass. To make it worse, Ukyo knew that Akane considered Ryoga a friend. She trusted both forms and both were betraying her. Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Ranma? I'll tell her. Just not today. I-I need some time...." Her voice trailed off and she climbed to her feet. She looked down at Ranma.  
  
"I do love you, you know," she said and then she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kasumi stood outside the dojo and took a deep breath. Steeling herself, she pushed open the door and entered the dojo, carrying a tray of tea. One for her and one for Ranma. She stood in the doorway and watched as Akane sparred with Ranma, or tried to.  
  
Ranma twisted away from Akane, laughing, and caught sight of Kasumi. He froze and was hit hard in the jaw by Akane. She gasped as he went flying. Akane ran after him, falling to her knees beside him.  
  
"Oh, Ranma. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. Hey, you stupid baka, why'd you stop?" Akane finally realized that he was staring at something behind her and turned. Her eyes landed on Kasumi and widened. Kasumi cleared her throat.  
  
"Akane, would you please excuse Ranma and me? I need to discuss something with him in private." Akane hastily climbed to her feet.  
  
"Of course. I'll go take a bath." She closed the door behind her. Kasumi lowered herself and the tea tray to the ground. Swallowing hard and summoning her courage, she gestured to the floor across from her.  
  
"Won't you join me, Ranma?" He complied silently. She poured him tea and he accepted the cup. When she looked up at him, his gaze was lowered to the floor. Kasumi sighed. He winced.  
  
"Ranma, I want to apologize. I was overly harsh the other night. I said things that weren't true and that I shouldn't have said. Please, forgive me." Ranma lifted his gaze to hers. After a while, he sighed.  
  
"Of course, I'll forgive you, Kasumi. I do have to admit that, while it hurt, it did, ah, knock some sense into me. It was helpful."  
  
"Helpful?" Kasumi frowned at him. He blushed and ducked his head. He fiddled with the teacup in his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I, uh, I mean, we, heh, I told Akane that I loved her." Kasumi's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You did?"  
  
Ranma nodded, his blush growing deeper. Kasumi smiled and leaned across the tray to hug him.  
  
"That's great, Ranma. I'm so happy for you both." She pulled back. Ranma grinned at her.  
  
"It is great. I didn't think I'd ever be so comfortable around her." His cheeks were still red, but he had a pleased grin on his face.  
  
"So, are you two planning on getting married soon?" Ranma dropped the cup in his hand. It hit the tray, but didn't break. He looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"No! We are both way too young, and I don't just mean, physically. We both have a lot of growin' up to do." Ranma sighed. "Oh, hey, that reminds me. Can you not say anything? To Pop and all. She and I both know we got things to work out and we don't need no one pestering us to get married while we're not ready." Kasumi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course. That's very wise of you both. Are you going to tell anyone else?"  
  
"Well, I already told Ukyo. I wanna tell Mom, but I need to talk to Akane first. I think that once Mom knows, I can get her to help with Pop and your dad." Ranma grinned at Kasumi and hopped to his feet.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if Akane's done with her bath and then go take my own." Kasumi stood and nodded. Ranma hesitated and then reached out to hug her again.  
  
"Thanks, Kasumi."  
  
She hugged him back.  
  
"Thank you, Ranma."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane brushed at her skirt and tried her hardest to stand still. Ranma looked over at her and chuckled slightly. He reached out and took her hand.  
  
"Why are you more nervous than I am?" he asked. She shot him an angry look and gave his hand a vicious squeeze. He whimpered and tried to pull his hand back. She refused to let go.  
  
"Why aren't you more nervous? She is your mom, after all."  
  
"Yeah, well, she's been rooting for you all along, so I know she's gonna be happy." Akane dropped his hand and spun on him.  
  
"You knew she was going to be happy and you saw no reason to tell me? Saotome Ranma, I'm going to hurt you!" He jumped back, grinning.  
  
"Aw, come on, Akane. It ain't that bad."  
  
"Not that bad?" she cried. "I've been worried sick about how she'd take this and then I find out I had no reason to worry and you tell me it's not that bad? Die, Ranma!"  
  
"Now, Akane. I don't know how you can marry my son if he's dead." Akane froze as Nadoka's soft voice reached her ears. The girl spun and hastily smoothed her skirt.  
  
"Auntie! I didn't hear you coming. How are you?" She elbowed Ranma hard in the gut when he started to laugh. When Nadoka started to laugh, all she could do was stand there and glower at them. Finally, Nadoka calmed and she waved Ranma and Akane into her house. As the three headed to the dinning room, Nadoka watched Ranma reach out and catch Akane's hand again. She looked up at him, and he smiled reassuringly. Akane smiled back and inched closer to him. Nadoka smiled to herself. She had a feeling she was going to like what they were going to say.  
  
~~  
  
She did like what they had to say. She was also surprised by how adult her son sounded. She knew her son was immature, and she partly blamed Genma for it. Apparently, Akane was a maturing influence on him, which was weird to Nadoka's mind, because Akane was not that mature either. She peered closely at her son and sighed.  
  
"All right. I will help you. I have to say that I am surprised at the maturity behind this decision. May I ask where it came from?" Both Ranma and Akane blushed. Akane fidgeted uneasily. Ranma glanced at her and then looked at his mother.  
  
"A lot of things. Mostly, ah, Kasumi."  
  
"Oh. Well, that makes sense. What happened?" Akane's face took on an unhappy expression, and Ranma's became guilty. Nadoka looked between them and sighed.  
  
"If you would rather keep it between you, I understand." Ranma hesitated and then nodded.  
  
"I would, thank you." Nadoka looked again between her son and his fiancée. They did look comfortable together, and happy. She had been startled at first when she had opened the door to find them fighting and then she'd noticed the easy way Ranma was smiling. Even with her angry with him, Ranma was able to smile at Akane as if she was the greatest thing to happen to him. Nadoka smiled and listened as they began to tell her how she could help.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma laughed and stuck his tongue out at Akane. She growled and began to chase after him. Crowds of students parted for them; it was business as usual. Kuno appeared at the edge of the crowd, bokken in hand. He watched Akane chase after Ranma, shouting for him to come and take his punishment like a man. He heaved a sigh.  
  
"Oh, how the heavens weep at the fair Tendo Akane's demise. I must free this lovely nymph and the lively red-haired sprite from the foul sorcerer's spells." Suddenly, Ranma appeared before Kuno causing him to fall back a step. Akane ran into Ranma from behind, and, without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist--and didn't let go. Neither of them noticed the crowd's startled silence. Nor did either of them hear the rumors that immediately began to circulate. They were focused on Kuno. He was not taking the comfortable stance very well. Tears flowed down his face.  
  
"Oh, my poor, beloved Akane. What spell is this that I see forcing you to embrace the foul Saotome Ranma?" Akane blushed and shoved Ranma away from her. He stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Hey! What was that for? I didn't tell you to grab me!" Akane ignored him and glared at Kuno.  
  
"It isn't a spell, Kuno. If I grabbed *you*, it'd be a spell."  
  
"A spell of love," Kuno cried. Akane gagged. Ranma climbed to his feet, looking rather angry.  
  
"I'll have you know, Akane hugged me because she wanted to."  
  
"Ranma!" He turned to her. She glared at him angrily. He threw up his hands.  
  
"What?" Then, it hit him. He looked around at the student body gathered around them. His cheeks flared red at the intense inspection he realized he was under.  
  
"Oh. Opps." Excited whispers broke out among their audience. Kuno shouted for silence. He raised his bokken.  
  
"I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, challenge you, Saotome Ranma, to a duel." He attacked, lashing out with his bokken. Ranma dodged it easily. He grinned lazily and sent a kick at Kuno's face. The older boy disappeared into the horizon.  
  
"Hopefully, he won't be coming back," Ranma said, satisfied. Akane snorted, disgusted.  
  
"You are hopeless, Ranma."  
  
"What?" he asked. She shook her head and continued into the building. Ranma trailed after her trying to figure out what she was talking about. She led him into the building and down the stairs into a quiet part of the school. It took Ranma a while to figure out that he didn't know this part of the school. He stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked. Akane grinned at him.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Okay. Why?"  
  
"So, I can do this," she said, and reached out and grabbed him. Ranma found himself sandwiched between the wall and Akane, her lips on his. It took him a moment to recover from the shock, and then he wrapped his arms around Akane's waist, pulling her tight against him. She melted into him. An involuntary moan escaped him. The only conscious part of his mind wondered why it had taken him so long to admit he loved her. It also marveled at how warm and soft Akane was. He was used to seeing her in his mind as a living fire, brilliant with life and energy, but here she was, soft and compliant in his arms. That same part of his mind noted the affect having her thus was having on him. It became embarrassed while the rest of him concentrated on the woman causing the reaction. Soon, that part of his mind succumbed to the rest of his mind, drowning in the pleasure of his fiancée.  
  
Akane pressed her hands flat against the wall behind Ranma's head and pressed herself more firmly against him. Her mind was screaming at her angrily, demanding to know when she had begun to consider this kind of behavior acceptable. If she stumbled onto a couple making out like she and Ranma were, she'd give them a piece of her mind. Well, maybe not anymore. This was definitely something she could get used to. She was actually surprised that she'd had the guts to make a move on Ranma. 'Oh, hell, why not?' she though. 'I might just do it more often.' It was then that she became aware of the affect she was having on Ranma. 'Oh. Oh, wow,' she thought. Then, 'Wait. This can't be good. In fact, this could be trouble. But he's my fiancée.' Her mind quieted for a moment, a moment in which Ranma moved his lips from hers and down to her neck. She moaned and then pulled away from him. Losing the heat he had become suffused in snapped him back to awareness. He stared at Akane, his cheeks slowly reddening.  
  
"Ahh...." he began.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," she gasped, trying to clear her brain. "We're at school." He stared at her. What did that mean? Did she mean that if they weren't at school, he'd have been able to...whoa. His mind short-circuited and Ranma found his mouth hanging open. For some reason, his eyes were having a very hard time not focusing on Akane's breasts, which were heaving up and down with her heavy breathing. Finally, he spun around and stared at the wall.  
  
"Um, Akane?"  
  
"Yeah?" She sounded as if she were having a hard time with her emotions as well.  
  
"I think, uh, that we, uh, shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"No, we shouldn't. Not until we're married." Ranma nodded and studied the wall. After a long moment of silence, he sighed.  
  
"Man, I didn't think it'd be like that."  
  
"Like what?" Akane asked. She moved to sit leaning against the wall. He hesitated and then sat beside her.  
  
"So...well, hard to stop. I mean, part of being a martial artist is control, ya know. I just gave up control willingly." He paused, musing. Beside him, Akane sighed. She reached over and took his hand.  
  
"Ranma?" She sounded hesitant and as if she knew she shouldn't be saying what she was about to say, but she was going to say it anyway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, uh, I think that we should get married. I don't mean tomorrow or anything, but sooner than we planned."  
  
"Like when?" he asked.  
  
"After we graduate. Not immediately but before we go to college. Oh, that's something else. Are you planning on going to college, Ranma?"  
  
"If you are, then I am. I don't really wanna be away from you."  
  
Akane smiled up at him, and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"So, you mean in not more than a year?" Akane nodded. Ranma considered this as he studied the wall across form him.  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly. "I think we should get married before we go to college." He smiled down at her. She returned his smile and kissed him softly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga looked around him. Nothing was familiar.  
  
"Damn it. Damn Ranma. I just know he's to blame for this." He sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall of a restaurant. He looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed again. Visions of a dark haired dream danced before him.  
  
"Oh, Akane. I will come and protect you from Ranma's womanizing as quickly as I can."  
  
"Who's womanizing?" Ryoga looked up and jumped to his feet. Ranma stood in front of him, smirking.  
  
"Prepare to die, Ranma." Ranma's smirk widened.  
  
"I don't think it's Ranma who's gonna die, Ryoga." The young directionally challenged martial artist spun at the new voice. Ukyo stood in the doorway of her restaurant, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, Ukyo. It's you."  
  
"Yeah, it's me, and if I were you, I'd worry about me." Ryoga frowned at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean, P-Chan, is that I know your dirty, little secret." Ryoga paled. He spun to turn on Ranma.  
  
"Saotome Ranma, you swore!" Suddenly, Ukyo was between Ryoga and Ranma.  
  
"He didn't tell me. I figured it out myself. You have some things to explain, Ryoga, and not to me." Ryoga stared at her, not comprehending at first. Then, slowly, he paled.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would. You. Are. Using. Her. I may not be very fond of her, but no one deserves being treated like that." Before he could take off, Ukyo reached out and took hold of Ryoga's arm. She turned to Ranma.  
  
"I think that perhaps tonight will be the night, Ranma. I'll keep an eye on Ryoga." Ranma nodded.  
  
"I'll go tell Kasumi we'll be having two extra guests for dinner. Oh, and hey, could you tell him about me and Akane?" Ukyo looked away from Ranma and nodded. Ryoga frowned at her reaction and tried to ignore the sinking of his heart. Deep inside, he knew already what Ukyo was going to say. He followed her silently inside.  
  
~~~~~~ 


	2. Moment Two: Revealing Heartbreak

~~~~~~ Moment Two: Revealing Heartbreak  
  
Akane smiled at Ranma wickedly and inched away from him slightly. He looked at her nervously and prepared to flee.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said. He stiffened. Akane's smile widened and Ranma found him--herself dripping wet.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" she shouted, jumping to her feet. Akane laughed.  
  
"Because I wanted to, baka." Ranma growled at her and leapt toward her. Akane jumped to her feet and fled into the yard. Ranma chased her, making mock threats. Akane laughed and teased him back. She finally got caught, but unfortunately for Ranma, Akane was taller than she was, and their sizes didn't quite work with her revenge. Akane grinned down at the redhead and turned on her. Ranma inched backward, waving her off.  
  
"No, Akane. Don't."  
  
"I don't think you get it, Ranma. It's my turn now." She lunged and the two girls, well, one girl and one psudogirl, fell to the ground. Akane managed to pin Ranma and was leaning down to kiss her when Ranma jerked away.  
  
"What are you doing, Akane?" Akane didn't answer but instead let go of Ranma and stood.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry." Akane turned away from Ranma to hide her blazing face, and headed into the dojo.  
  
"Did you say that Ukyo and Ryoga were coming to dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Why?" Ranma hesitated.  
  
"Ukyo has something to tell you." She expected Akane to turn around, but instead she just murmured a reply and headed into the house.  
  
~~  
  
Akane spread herself across her bed and stared at the wall. Ranma's question echoed in her mind. What had she been doing? Ranma had been in his female form.  
  
'Yeah,' her mind whispered, 'but does that matter? You knew him first in his female form, but you weren't attracted to him until the bathroom.  
  
'Yeah, but I don't like girls like that.  
  
'But Ranma isn't a girl.  
  
'He has the body of one though.  
  
'So? It's still him. You accepted it long ago. You knew that when you two finally got married that, if he wanted you to, you'd be with his female side.  
  
'But what does that say about me? He didn't ask me to kiss him when he was a girl.  
  
'No, but you don't care. It's still Ranma.  
  
'But what does it say about me?  
  
'That you love him.' She couldn't argue with that. She did love him, and she had accepted the fact that Ranma was half girl and that he might want her to be intimate with his female side. Akane sighed. So, she had been wrong. Ranma didn't want her to be comfortable with his female side. For some reason, that hurt. If she was honest with herself, she was curious about his female side. She wondered what it would be like to.... Akane sighed and pounded her fist into her pillow. Damn it. Why did this have to be so damn confusing? Why did *he* have to be so damn confusing?  
  
~~  
  
Ranma was about to go after Akane when Ukyo and Ryoga appeared in the yard. She stared at her oldest friend and ex-rival. She couldn't remember why they were there at first. 'Oh, yeah.' She sighed.  
  
"You guys wanna do this now or later?"  
  
"Now," Ryoga said softly. He didn't look at Ranma, staring instead at the ground. Ranma nodded and went to fetch Akane. Ukyo watched them as they entered the dojo together. She could see a tension between the two. Against her will, hope fluttered to life in her heart. Akane smiled brightly at Ryoga when she caught sight of him.  
  
"Ryoga! Hi. It's good to see you." Ryoga didn't meet her gaze. Akane felt herself wither. She wanted desperately to go back to her room and hide under the covers until tomorrow. With a sigh, she sank to the floor.  
  
"What did you want to tell me, Ukyo?"  
  
"Actually, Akane, I am the one who has something to tell you."  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
"Um, I-I..." he trailed off and heaved a sigh. "I guess it'd be easier to show you." He glanced at Ranma and she bounded off to the kitchen to return with a cup of water and a kettle. Akane felt herself wither further. Maybe she'd stay in bed for a year. 'A year sounds good,' she thought as Ryoga splashed himself and changed. Akane closed her eyes against the sight of P-Chan looking at her. Tears fell from beneath her closed eyes. Ranma reached out and touched her arm.  
  
"Akane?" She was really worried. Akane should be angry. She should be shouting and trying to hit Ryoga, to smash him flat, but she wasn't. She was just sitting there crying. Ranma felt panic well up inside her.  
  
"Akane? Please, Akane, say something." The girl gave a shuddering sigh and wiped tears from her cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone in the dojo with her.  
  
"Excuse me," she whispered. "I think I need to lie down."  
  
"Akane?" Ranma watched her worriedly as she slowly stood up and started to go to her room. She began to run before she was out the door. Ranma jumped to her feet.  
  
"Stay here," she ordered and went after Akane. She was in her room with the door locked. Ranma pounded on the door.  
  
"Akane, it's me, Ranma. Let me in."  
  
"Go away," she sobbed. "Go away."  
  
"Damn it, Akane. I'm worried."  
  
"I said go away. I don't need this. Not now."  
  
"Let me in."  
  
"No. Please, Ranma. I-I can't."  
  
"Can't what? Rely on me? Let me comfort you because I'm a girl?" Her bitterness was obvious. She didn't expect the door to whip open or to see the unbridled anger on Akane's face.  
  
"Don't you dare pull that! Don't you dare! I wasn't the one who pulled away! I have no problem with you being a girl, Ranma. I accepted it long ago. You're the one who has a problem with it. So, fuck off." Akane turned and started to slam the door in Ranma's face, but she stuck her foot in the way.  
  
"Get your foot out of my door or you'll lose it."  
  
She didn't budge.  
  
"I'm warning you, Ranma. Don't test me right now."  
  
"You need to vent. You need to let someone be there for you."  
  
"I don't want you to be there for me!" she cried. "The last time I needed you, you weren't there. The only one this past year who has been there for me was P-Chan and he-he-he's Ryoga!" she wailed. Ranma watched Akane curl in on herself and sink to the floor. She slowly moved to wrap his arms around Akane as she sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Akane," she whispered into her ear. "You don't know how sorry, but I'm here for you now and I will be here for you whenever you need me. I promise." Akane held onto herself as she cried. Ranma's despair was beginning to overwhelm her when Akane uncurled slightly and reached out for Ranma. The psudogirl willing pulled Akane into her embrace.  
  
~~  
  
Ukyo and Ryoga stood staring at Ranma and Akane. They both stood there nursing their broken hearts.  
  
"They really do love each other," Ryoga said quietly. He looked at Akane clutching to Ranma, holding onto her as if she were her salvation. He looked at Ranma with her face buried in the crook of Akane's neck. He could hear the whispered words of comfort above the tears. He found himself wondering who was comforting whom.  
  
"They do. I hadn't seen them together, but, kami, they love each other so much." She was ashamed to hear the tears in her voice. She jumped when Ryoga reached out and took hold of her hand.  
  
"I think we should go back to the dojo."  
  
"Yes. He did say to stay there." She led him silently back to the dojo. They sat not talking, waiting for Ranma and Akane to return.  
  
They returned together, holding hands. Akane seemed to almost hide behind Ranma, her eyes hurt and weary. They stood in the doorway. Ryoga couldn't meet her gaze.  
  
"I think that, um, it might be best if you didn't come around for a while, Ryoga. I-I think I might be able to forgive you, but I need time." Her voice was soft. He looked up at her.  
  
"I am sorry, Akane. I didn't mean to. I just...." He trailed off. Akane bit her lip and readjusted her grip on Ranma's hand.  
  
"Ranma told me--he told me your reasons and-and--" She stopped and shook her head to clear it of the tears that were forming.  
  
"Just give me time, Ryoga. Please," she whispered. He nodded and stood. Ukyo looked up at him. She hesitated and then reached up and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, his dark eyes thick with tears. She stood.  
  
"We'll see you guys later, Ranma, Akane," Ukyo said. Ranma smiled slightly and waved. Akane looked down at the ground. Ukyo wanted to say something to comfort her, but didn't know what. So, she just left, taking Ryoga with her. Akane watched them and then turned to Ranma. Her head fell to Ranma's shoulder and she was once again crying.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been wandering. He had left Ukyo's the day after he confessed to Akane, having spent the night. Time had disappeared and he had no idea where he was or what the date was. He stood in a park, by a small lake, looking out over the water, wondering if he would ever be welcome in the Tendo Dojo again. He felt someone walk up next to him and was vaguely startled to see that it was Ranma. He stifled the instinct to hit the martial artist.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Ryoga."  
  
"How's Akane?" Ranma grinned wryly.  
  
"She's doing okay. Better than she was after you told her, but still sad. Her first impulse is to search out P-Chan when she's upset and it's thrown her off balance."  
  
"Oh." Ranma looked over at Ryoga. He wanted to say more but didn't, and instead returned his gaze to the water.  
  
"You should go visit Ucchan, Ryoga. She's been worried about you."  
  
"Why would she worry about me?" Ryoga asked surprised. Ranma winced slightly.  
  
"She said its cause you're in the same boat as her."  
  
"Same boat?"  
  
"Yeah. Me an' Akane."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess we are," he said softly. Ranma reached over and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Here. I'll walk you." Ryoga nodded and they walked together in silence for a while. Finally, Ryoga sighed.  
  
"So, you two are really gonna get married, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. We decided on after high school, but before college."  
  
"Have you told Shampoo?" Ranma frowned and cast a worried glance in the direction of the Nekohanten.  
  
"She isn't here right now. She, the old ghoul and duck boy went to China a while ago. We expect them to be back next week, I guess."  
  
"Oh. What about Kodachi?" Ranma shuddered.  
  
"I have no idea. I don't think she's gonna accept it. Kuno either. He reacted badly when Akane hugged me the other day."  
  
"She hugged you in public?"  
  
"Yeah, at school. Why?" Ryoga shrugged.  
  
"I just figured that PDAs would get you married."  
  
"Pop and Mr. Tendo don't know yet. We've been payin' Nabiki to keep quiet to them."  
  
"So, when are you going to tell them?"  
  
"Tonight actually. That's why I was in the park. Taking time to get my bearings together. Well, here we are. Tell Ucchan I said hi. I got to get back." Ryoga nodded and entered Ucchan's before Ranma could disappear down the street.  
  
Ukyo looked up as the bells on her door chimed. She smiled widely as she caught sight of who her latest customer was.  
  
"Ryoga, honey! How are you, sugar?" Ryoga grinned back widely, pleased to see a cheerful face.  
  
"I'm okay, Ucchan." He didn't even register the use of her nickname. She did, but she didn't say anything. She liked how Ryoga said it.  
  
"Sit, sit. I'll whip up some okonomiyaki." Ryoga grinned again, flashing his fangs.  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
Ukyo blushed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sat next to Akane, her hand tucked firmly in his. He glanced at her, caught her slight nod, and looked over at his mother. She too nodded. Ranma took a deep breath. Now was the time.  
  
"Pop. Mr. Tendo. Akane and I have an announcement." Immediately, both fathers were at attention.  
  
"Well, son, what is it?" Ranma fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Um, Akane and I have decided to get married--" Cheers interrupted him and he frowned. Soun wailed even as he waved around flags of celebration. Genma pulled out a phone book and began looking up priests. Ranma tried to get their attention. He failed. The sound of a katana being pulled from its sheath, however, paused both men immediately. Nadoka smiled lazily.  
  
"I believe our children were not through yet." The men nodded wildly. Nadoka smiled at them and then gestured for Ranma to continue.  
  
"As I was saying, Akane and I have decided to get married, but it will not be until we've graduated from high school." Nadoka frowned.  
  
"I thought you were planning on after Akane graduates from college." Akane blushed.  
  
"Well, um, Ranma and I discussed it and decided we were willing to move the date forward a bit." Nadoka looked between her son and Akane. Both had cheeks the color of apples and seemed to be very uncomfortable. Understanding dawned. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I see. Well." She turned to her husband and his best friend, leaving Akane and Ranma to their embarrassment. "You see. They have everything under control. You two need no longer interfere." Genma opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp glare from Nadoka silenced him.  
  
"If you two decide that interference is warranted, I might decided that a little...ceremony is warranted. Are we clear?" Soun and Genma nodded wildly again. They didn't relax until the katana was once again tucked safely away. Akane and Ranma sagged with relief.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma stared up at the ceiling above him and marveled. He was on Akane's bed with Akane in his arms. She had her head resting on his chest, her arms around him, and his around her. He could hear her soft breathing and knew she was asleep. How the hell had he ended up here? Not only that, but how had he ended up so comfortable that his own bed seemed foreign to him? He sighed and shook his head. Kasumi opened the door and peeked in.  
  
"How is she?" she said softly. Ranma looked down at Akane.  
  
"Tired. She's doin' better than she was a few days ago." Kasumi nodded and came into Akane's room all the way. Hesitantly, she sat down in Akane's desk chair.  
  
"Ranma, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Kasumi flushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Um, are you and Akane sleeping together?"  
  
"What?" Kasumi huffed and turned even redder.  
  
"I mean--"  
  
"No, no. I know what you mean but why are you asking?"  
  
"Because you shouldn't be."  
  
"We're not. We decided to wait." Kasumi let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Ranma. He had stiffened slightly and his face was also red, but she could see the desire that he fought with in his eyes. He continued to gaze down at Akane, stroking her hair with one hand. Kasumi felt envy rise in her slightly. Her little sister was lucky to have found someone to love her the way Ranma loved her. Some times she wondered if she would ever have that kind of love. Shaking her head, Kasumi pursed her lips together.  
  
"Have you two worked things out between you?" Ranma looked up at her confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you told me that you had some growing up to do. There are things you two need to discuss, such as your curse. Have you?" Ranma flushed again and looked away. He'd been avoiding this discussion with Akane, more so since the day she'd tried to kiss him in his female form.  
  
"No," he mumbled.  
  
"Ranma," Kasumi said exasperated.  
  
"What?" he asked with a frown. "We will. Things just have been...complicated...and busy."  
  
"No excuses, Ranma. Do it and do it soon."  
  
"Yes, Mom," Ranma huffed. Kasumi giggled and stood.  
  
"I'll be starting dinner soon."  
  
"All right. Thanks, Kasumi." She smiled and left them alone. Ranma stared up at the ceiling again, his amusement gone this time. He and Akane did need to talk, but he was dreading this talk. It had crossed his mind that he might want to...experiment...with his female side, but he wasn't sure how to take Akane making the first move. Truthfully, he was terrified that she would say that his male side was not the side she really wanted. Being a man was important to him. He didn't know if he could take it if Akane said she was attracted to his female side first. Unconsciously, he shivered. In his arms, Akane stirred.  
  
~~~~~~ 


	3. Moment Three: Twisting Emotions

~~~~~~ Moment Three: Twisting Emotions  
  
Shampoo bounced up and down in place, eagerly waiting to go. Ranma was waiting for her and had been for two weeks now. Her grandmother put the finishing touches on the ramen she was preparing and handed it to her.  
  
"Now, Great-granddaughter, just have him eat this and then ask him to return to China with you."  
  
"Shampoo do and succeed." Cologne smiled at her granddaughter's disappearing back.  
  
~~  
  
Shampoo spotted her prey almost instantly. He was sitting in the living room, across from the girl Shampoo would only privately admit to being a rival, her most dangerous rival: Akane. She watched them smile at each and decided that was too close for comfort. She crashed through a wall, her usual attention-getter.  
  
"Nihao, Ranma! Shampoo bring too too good ramen." Ranma danced away from her hug and smiled stiffly.  
  
"Hey, Shampoo." She smiled and wiggled her hips sensuously. Ranma appeared not to notice. Akane however did.  
  
"Is there something you want, Shampoo? Ranma and I were busy."  
  
"Shampoo feed Airen best food. No poison like kitchen destroyer's." Akane ground her teeth together and took a step forward. Ranma grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now, Akane, you know Shampoo-" He fell silent under Akane's withering glare, realizing for the first time before the fact that such comments as the one he was about to make would get him pounded into oblivion. Once she was satisfied that he would keep his comment tucked safely away, Akane settled for sulking. She knew what he had been about to say. Ranma grimaced and tried to search his brain for a way to get Shampoo gone, but not her food. She did make some of the best ramen. 'Oh, hell, might as well,' he sighed and sat down at the table. Shampoo suckered herself to his side and placed the ramen before him. Akane glared at him, but he avoided her eyes, praying he wouldn't get hurt and knowing he would. He started to eat and then offered Akane the bowl.  
  
"You want some?" he asked. Her eyes softened and she shook her head, smiling at him.  
  
"No. That's okay. I'm not really hungry." Ranma grinned at her and turned to Shampoo who was glancing between the two of them with an unhappy frown.  
  
"I'm gonna eat this later, 'kay? It was nice of you to stop by. See ya." He was on his feet and out of the room before Shampoo could do anything. The Amazon sent one last frown at Akane and left silently. She was not happy with the way they had acted toward each other. She needed to go see Great-grandmother. She forgot completely about the drugs.  
  
~~  
  
Akane smiled to herself as she watched Shampoo leave. Ranma had handled that better than he had ever before. He hadn't done what she would have liked him to do, but she understood how dangerous the girl could be when properly provoked. Climbing to her feet, Akane went in search of Ranma. She found in him the kitchen preparing to eat Shampoo's ramen. He paused with the food halfway to his mouth when she entered the room.  
  
"Um, hey," he said hesitantly. Akane smiled at him softly and headed toward him. He put the bowl down on the counter and watched her, wondering what she was going to do, and hoping it was what he thought it was. It was.  
  
Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane, melting into the kiss. What he had done to earn such a sweet and intoxicating kiss was a mystery to him, but he was not about to protest. She broke the kiss and smiled up at him.  
  
"Good boy," she whispered and left the room. It wasn't until much later that he realized she had taken the ramen with her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Akane, would you come here?"  
  
It was a gentle persuasion.  
  
"Akane, would you help me with this?"  
  
It was unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't familiar with this sort of magical persuasion.  
  
"Akane, would you run an errand for me?"  
  
It impressed the drugged one with a desire to appease whoever might ask a request of him or her.  
  
"Akane, would you slow down?"  
  
The drugged one would work to fulfill the request till he or she was satisfied that it had been satisfactorily fulfilled.  
  
"Akane, would you..."  
  
The only requirement was a certain word order before the request.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sang softly to himself, slightly out of tune but not caring. He let his body mindlessly perform an advanced kata. His mind wandered from thought to thought, not focusing on one in particular. His body slid into another even more advanced kata. Someone cleared their throat halfway through the kata and Ranma twisted to see Akane in her gi. Silently, he groaned. Things had changed between them, but one thing he could not get over was his intense aversion to hitting her. She didn't understand that he just couldn't bring himself to touch her like that. They still fought over sparring and normally he would just put up with it, but he did not want to ruin his mood.  
  
"Not today, okay, Akane?" he asked, not watching his tone. He didn't hear the aggravation. Akane did and she frowned. She still thought he should be more willing to train her now.  
  
"Why not? Today's as good as any day."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?" She was getting angry, but only because she was hurt. He would have seen it had he been facing her, but he wasn't. She could sucker him into doing anything with those eyes of hers and he was determined not to fall into that trap.  
  
"Because I just don't want to, okay? Jeez, you act like I'm keeping something from you."  
  
"Well, you sound like you are," she shot back. Ranma spun on her.  
  
"Akane, would you just leave me alone! I don't want to deal with it today. Great," he muttered, "now my mood's been ruined. I might as well train you." Akane's lipped thinned.  
  
"No. That's okay. You want to be left alone, so I'll leave you alone." She turned her back on him and returned to her room. Ranma watched her go.  
  
"Damn it! Why does she insist that I train her? She coulda just dropped it, but nooooooooo, she had to push it." He let out a low growl and began an extremely fast paced kata, hoping to run down his agitation.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane wandered around Nerima, halfheartedly paying attention to her surroundings. She hadn't meant to upset him that much. Did he really want her to just leave him alone? Did he mean more than for just today? Sudden fear seized her. Was he tired of her? He couldn't be. He just couldn't be. It had only been such a short time ago that he'd said he loved her. Tears rose in Akane's eyes. Had he realized that he didn't really mean it? That it had been some sort of pressure induced emotion? That he had meant he didn't love her like that, but perhaps as a sister? They spilled out over her cheeks. She hastily rubbed her hand across her face, trying to stop them from falling. It didn't work. She could see only one thing to do. Leave him alone. Not talk to him. Give him the space he so badly wanted. A sob racked her body. How sweet their time together had been. She only wished it could have lasted longer.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sat in the tree and watched Akane practice in the yard. For almost two weeks now she'd been avoiding him. He hadn't thought he'd upset her that bad. The thing was though that she didn't seem upset. He'd tried to read her several times, to look into her face as he had learned to do so long ago with Kasumi's push, but she wouldn't let him see. She kept a veil over her emotions or turned away from him. It scared him. He didn't want to lose her over something so trivial as sparring, but he wasn't able to talk to her. He needed to talk to her. Ranma put his head in his hands and tried not to cry.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shampoo watched as Ranma followed Akane down the sidewalk. He was visibly upset and seemed to be trying to get the blue-haired girl to talk to him. Shampoo could tell that she was listening, but that she was pretending not to. The Amazon crept closer.  
  
"Akane, come on. What's up with you? Stupid idiot, I'm trying to talk to you! Akane! Akane, would you please stop?" He stopped short when Akane froze in the middle of the sidewalk. Shampoo frowned and leaned forward. Something tickled her memory.  
  
"Thank you. I want you to tell me what's up with you."  
  
"You know."  
  
"No. I don't. Why do you think I'm asking? Damn it, Akane, would you please look at me?" The girl turned around slowly, almost hesitantly. Shampoo's eyes widened. So, Akane had been the one to get the ramen. Interesting. She leapt down from her hiding place and sauntered over to where Akane and Ranma were standing. Ranma's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shampoo, now is not the time."  
  
"Shampoo no here for Airen. Here for Violent Girl." Akane's head jerked back, surprised.  
  
"Me? What do you want with me?"  
  
"Akane, would you give up engagement to Ranma?" Shampoo asked with a grin. Akane's face became pained. She was fighting the drug, but it had been in her system too long.  
  
"Yes." It came out strained. Ranma's eyes widened. Hurt entered them.  
  
"Akane?" She looked away. Shampoo smirked.  
  
"Akane, would you tell Ranma you hate him?" Akane began to tremble. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Ranma, I hate you." She didn't want to say it. She wanted to scream and hit that damn Amazon. What was wrong with her? Oh, what was wrong with her? Ranma swallowed hard. His heart felt as if it had been stepped on and then beaten with a hammer and then set on fire.  
  
"Akane, is that true?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Akane, answer me."  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Akane, would you please answer me?" She sagged in visible relief.  
  
"No, Ranma, it's not true. I love you very much."  
  
"Then why did you say you hated me?" She began to cry.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me." Ranma caught her as she slumped to the ground, still sobbing. He glanced at Shampoo only to find her gone. He knew she was involved in this in some way. Gently, he lifted Akane up and carried her to Dr. Tofu's.  
  
~~  
  
Dr. Tofu looked up as the door to his clinic chimed. He started as Ranma entered carrying Akane. She was holding onto him sobbing.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We don't know," Ranma said. Dr. Tofu looked closely at Ranma. The young man sounded and looked angry and tired.  
  
"I think Shampoo did something to her, but I don't know what."  
  
"Here, bring her here." Dr. Tofu led Ranma into an examination room. The young man laid her down gently on the examination table and then sat next to her. Akane held on to Ranma. She didn't want to let go of him. Saying she hated him had done something to her. She could feel it, but she didn't understand it. Her body responded automatically to Dr. Tofu's requests, but she wouldn't answer any of his questions. Her eyes kept drifting closed. She wondered when she had gotten so tired. She didn't even notice when she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane went limp in his arms. Panic filled him and he started to shake her. It was too much like-like before.  
  
"Akane, wake up! Akane! Damn it, Akane!" Dr. Tofu jumped up to stop Ranma from accidentally harming Akane in his panic driven terror.  
  
"Ranma, clam down. She's just unconscious. If Shampoo drugged her, it could be a side effect. Here, carry her up to a room. She should stay here." Ranma nodded and picked her up, his cautious actions a contrast to his rough behavior moments before. Dr. Tofu led him up stairs. Ranma lay Akane down gently and smoothed her hair.  
  
"I think, uh, I think I'm gonna go let her family know."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to draw some blood and test it to see what's there. If I find out anything before you return, I'll call you. Oh, and Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't go to Shampoo's yet. If I can cure her, I will. You don't want to risk alienating them if I can't get a cure."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Ranma wandered off, looking half dazed. It wasn't until he was half way to the Tendo Dojo that he snapped back to himself and took off at top speed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
{Great-grandmother?}  
  
{Yes, Shampoo?}  
  
{That drug you put in Ranma's ramen, Akane got it.}  
  
{Oh. Well. That's too bad.}  
  
{What will it do to her?}  
  
{Same thing it would have done to Ranma. It influences the drugged person and creates a magical persuasion that can't be ignored.}  
  
{Can it be fought?}  
  
{No. Why?}  
  
{Akane was fighting it.}  
  
{What?}  
  
{Akane was fighting it.}  
  
{That isn't possible.}  
  
{She was. I asked her to tell Ranma that she hated him and wanted to break the engagement. She fought it. She didn't succeed but she tried.}  
  
{...}  
  
{Great grandmother?}  
  
{She shouldn't have been able to fight it at all.}  
  
{What does it mean that she did?}  
  
{I don't know, Shampoo. It is not a good thing that she did. Shampoo?}  
  
{Yes?}  
  
{What was Ranma's reaction to her saying she hated him?}  
  
{He looked broken.}  
  
{You know you have lost, then?}  
  
{Yes. He asked her if it was true and she told him no. She told him she loved him.}  
  
{Then, it is truly over.}  
  
{What about Akane?}  
  
{What about her? The drug may have done nothing. It may have damaged her. Either way it is no longer our problem.}  
  
{Yes, Great grandmother.}  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He looked as if his heart was broken. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't say anything. She could only look at him and pray that he could see it in her eyes. He couldn't. He looked as if his heart was broken. He held out his hand. Shampoo's voice spoke in her ear.  
  
"Give Ranma the dagger, Puppet." She tried not to. She knew what he was going to use it for. She could see it in his face. Her hand came up easily, the handle held out to him. 'No, Ranma. Please. Don't. I don't hate you. Please. I love you. I love you.' He took it from her.  
  
"Say it again, Puppet." 'NO.'  
  
"I hate you, Ranma." Tears slid down her cheeks. Tears slid down his cheeks. He lifted the dagger and sunk it deep into his heart. Akane couldn't even cry out.  
  
Akane sat up right. Tears blurred her vision and she struggled out of her tangled sheets. The tile floor was cool under her feet. Her chin trembled and the tears finally fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Ranma," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Her hands found the knife of their own accord. And the knife her abdomen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma lurched up right, his heart singing with terror. It was worse than Jusendo. Much worse. He didn't bother to dress. He simply fled into the night.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Tofu startled to consciousness at the sound of his clinic door being shattered. He threw on a robe and ran to the main room. His door lay scattered on the floor. No one was there and then the screaming began. He turned and ran up the stairs. He ran to Akane's room to find her bleeding on the floor, Ranma screaming at her. Dr. Tofu's heart shriveled at the sound. 'A human shouldn't be able to make that kind of sound,' he thought absently as he stepped toward Ranma.  
  
"She needs to go to a hospital," he said below Ranma's screams. Ranma heard anyway and was gone before Dr. Tofu's mind could process any movement.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have any idea about why she might try to commit suicide?"  
  
"I already said I don't! Why do you keep asking me that? Can I see her?" The doctor before him stifled a sigh.  
  
"Have you noticed any strange behavior lately?"  
  
"Strange? What do you mean strange?"  
  
"Unusual. Not something she would usually do. Some teenagers give away valued possessions."  
  
"Look, shouldn't you be helping her?"  
  
"There are other doctors taking care of her. Have you noticed any unusual behavior?"  
  
"I don't know! Can I please see her? I need to see her." The doctor looked at the young man before him. He had seen distraught family members before but this young man looked like he was quickly losing a grip on reality.  
  
"I don't know if--"  
  
"Damn it! I need to see her! You don't understand! I can't lose her. I can't. She's--" Ranma broke off, trying to not break down. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. His hands were fisted by his thighs.  
  
"I need to see her," he said quietly.  
  
"Doctor, you should let him go." Ranma spun, startled to find Dr. Tofu behind him.  
  
"Doc, you gotta get them to let me see Akane. You gotta."  
  
"I will, Ranma. Calm down." He winced even as the words left his mouth.  
  
"Calm down! How the hell can I calm down! Do you have any idea what it's been like since Jusendo? I can't sleep without having nightmares! I can't be away from her for too long without being sure she died. I can't stop seeing her-there. I can't-can't-" Dr. Tofu reached up and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"Easy, Ranma. She's not dead. She's alive. You didn't fail her then and you certainly didn't fail her now. I know it's not easy, but you do need to calm down. For her sake." Ranma sagged into the doctor and he held the younger man as he sobbed. The hospital doctor stared at them. His eyes met Dr. Tofu's.  
  
"Did he say that she almost died before?"  
  
"Yes. They were-fighting...someone. She was nearly killed."  
  
"How is he related to her?"  
  
"He's her fiancée."  
  
"He seems to be...closer to her than..." His voice faded. He didn't know how to phrase what he was seeing. Dr. Tofu nodded, understanding. He had seen it in them.  
  
"I know what you mean. There is something between them. It is indefinable with words." The other doctor nodded.  
  
"When he's collected himself take him to room 206. She's there. She might not be conscious but he will at least get to see her." Dr. Tofu gave him a slight grin.  
  
"Thank you." Again, he nodded.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still. Still.  
  
She was too still. And too pale. She looked dead. He held out his hand to feel her breath against his rough finger tips, finger tips that had, only weeks before, brushed at her flushed cheeks as they held each other, had weeks before slid down her back, over her hip, through her hair. He closed his eyes and lay his head down next to her on the bed and cried.  
  
Before he never would have cried. Before she held him and kissed him and gave him her soul. Before she had told him the only words he would ever need in this lifetime.  
  
But now was not before and now he cried.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma staggered into the Nekohanten. His eyes were red and he was having a hard time getting the spinning to stop. Shampoo appeared before him, a frown on her face.  
  
"What Ranma want?" she demanded. Hands surrounded by a halo reached out and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"I want the cure to whatever it was you did to Akane." Shampoo whimpered. Ranma's hands were too tight around her neck. His eyes weren't focused. She remembered the mad man that wandered around her village. His eyes had never been focused. She whimpered again. He tightened his grip.  
  
"I want the cure!" he screamed. Cologne rushed into the restaurant from the back, closely followed by Mousse. All the customers had fled already. Reaching out, Cologne restrained Mousse from attacking Ranma.  
  
"What is wrong, Ranma?"  
  
"Undo what you did to Akane." He let go of Shampoo, blinking several times before reaching out to brace himself against the table. "I want...you...to undo...what you did.... to Akane...oh, kami...Akane..." He slid to the floor unconscious. Cologne bounded over to him. A quick once over revealed a lack of sleep and food.  
  
"Mousse," she barked, "fix up some ramen. He hasn't eaten in almost over a week." The two younger Amazons sprung into action while Cologne began hitting pressure points to revive Ranma. The food was ready by the time she succeeded. She sat him down at a booth and placed the food before him.  
  
"Eat. You haven't eaten." He eyed the food warily and but began to eat anyway. He finished off two more bowls before he was coherent enough to talk.  
  
"What did you do to Akane?"  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know," he wailed. He put his head in his hands and began to sob. The Amazons watched, scared by his reaction. After a moment, Cologne reached out and touched his shoulder.  
  
"Ranma, describe her behavior." He took a deep, shuddering breath and gathered his thoughts.  
  
"After that day, the day Shampoo made her say she hated me, she started to go all weird. I took her to Dr. Tofu and she wouldn't talk. She just cried. Then she passed out. She was unconscious until that night when she woke, it was late, and tried to kill herself. I felt it and got to her in time. She's been in the hospital for the past three weeks and she's tried to commit suicide five times. She keeps having nightmares and wakes up crying and..." His voice trailed off and he stared into nothing. Mousse couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him. The air in the Nekohanten had cooled dramatically since Ranma's arrival. He suddenly realized that the boy was using the Soul of Ice. 'And his emotions are still this strong. I hate to see them fully released.' Mousse shuddered again. He turned to Cologne.  
  
{He's using the Soul of Ice. What did you do?} Shampoo paled at this announcement, but Cologne merely nodded. She had sensed it immediately.  
  
{I think it might have been the persuasion drug. She fought it when it is not possible to do so. She changed it by fighting.}  
  
{Persuasion drug?} Mousse asked.  
  
{Yes,} Shampoo whispered, her eyes locked on Ranma. {I was going to feed it to him and ask him to return to China. Akane got it instead. I asked her to say she hated Ranma and that she wanted to break the engagement. She fought it until he asked her if it was true.} Mousse closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
{Can you fix this?}  
  
{I need to see the girl.}  
  
"Her name's Akane." The Amazons jumped at Ranma's muttered comment. Cologne swallowed hard.  
  
"You speak Chinese?"  
  
"Yeah. Fix it, please. You don't know how it hurts." He faded out again, his face twisted in pain. Cologne sighed and rose.  
  
"We will go to the hospital. I need to see her." Ranma nodded and led the way, his eyes never once focusing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She was asleep when they arrived. She was too still and too pale. Ranma sank down beside her, on the bed that had been set up for him. Cologne wondered if Ranma had been there to see all of her suicide attempts. Shampoo refused to enter the room. Mousse forced himself to. He nearly started to weep at the sight of Akane. Her arms were bound in white bandages. Her legs were also. There was nothing in the room that could cause bodily harm. There was nothing in the room at all. It made Mousse wonder what she had used to scare them into such a precaution. He noticed that Ranma's eyes had finally come into focus--on Akane. Cologne settled on the other side of Akane's bed, across from Ranma. She bent over the girl, examining her silently. Silence reigned in the room for a long while. Then, suddenly, Cologne inhaled sharply. Ranma's gaze shot up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know how to fix it. It got twisted. How it twisted into this I do not know, but it can be untwisted and then we can cure her of the original drug. Mousse, send Shampoo out for the cure. This will take a while. Ranma, it is going to hurt her greatly. You must hold her so she does not flail around. She could cause you or herself great bodily harm." Ranma nodded as Mousse left the room. He spread himself out on top of Akane, pinning her body down with his. Cologne began to work.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He would do anything to not hear Akane's screams. He forced himself to listen, to stay rooted where he was. This was the result of his people's obsessions with the old laws and punishments. He would hear the consequences of his people's faults.  
  
~~  
  
She had caused this. She had caused a man so strong and vibrant to be reduced to near insanity. She had caused the woman he loved to be driven to suicide. She had fixed the drug. She had forced Akane, not once, but twice, to do something she couldn't have done shouldn't have done. She forced herself to listen to the screams long after Mousse had fled, his hands pressed firmly over his ears.  
  
~~  
  
Ranma sagged atop Akane as her screams ceased. He lay there panting. He lay there feeling her breathing even out, her body soften; her heart beat calm to a normal pace. He lay there sobbing, his relief too great.  
  
~~~~~~ 


	4. Moment Four: Overdose

~~~~~~ Moment Four: Overdose  
  
Nabiki smiled and hugged Akane as if her life depended on it. Her sanity certainly did. Akane held her, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Nabiki?"  
  
"What?" The tears were there, just under the surface.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Now, they were on her cheeks.  
  
~~  
  
Kasumi held onto her best friend in the world. She gazed at her little sister, memorizing her smile, her laugh, her eyes. She smiled with her. No joy would ever be this strong, no relief.  
  
~~  
  
Soun cried. His daughter, his little girl, his youngest, his heir. He loved her. He had been so scared. He had thought he had learned about fear with her mother's sickness, his beloved wife, but this, this had been so much worse. There had been the never knowing, the never being sure. That didn't matter any more. His little girl was home. He hugged her and wet her with his tears. She held him and returned the favor.  
  
~~  
  
Genma and Nadoka held hands. They had feared for Akane and they had feared for Ranma. They hadn't realized just how deep the bond between them was. Not until this. Ranma was the only one Akane had recognized in her most lucid moments. He had been the only one she had talked to. He had been the only one she touched, would let touch her.  
  
And Ranma. Ranma. Their son. He had been so close to insanity. If one of her attempts had succeeded, he would have followed.  
  
But Akane was okay. She was getting better. And Ranma was there beside her. His eyes following her, his arms around her, his ears only on her words.  
  
It would get better. They would heal. They were already healing.  
  
~~  
  
She was so warm, so secure. Ranma had not let her go since she'd regained consciousness. She hadn't dared to push him away. She could see the insanity in his eyes. It was fading now, and rapidly, but she still feared for him. She feared for herself. Shampoo's drugs had affected her badly. She was still feeling minor side effects. Akane sighed and sank into Ranma's heat. He tightened his grip and she let her head loll against his chest. A yawn caught her off guard.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." Her family nodded. Ranma lifted her off her feet and carried her to bed. He hesitated when he reached her bed. She sighed and shifted slightly in his arms.  
  
"You can't leave me tonight, Ranma. I can't be alone. Stay."  
  
"Is that a good idea, Akane?"  
  
"I'm too tired to do anything. I need you here, Ranma. Please." He slid into her bed with her with no further protest; both of them still fully dressed. She fell asleep before he did.  
  
~~  
  
Ranma held her, breathed in her scent, felt her heat, her curves, her breathe, listened to her breath, her heart beat. He marveled in the life that saturated her. That life had been gone for far too long. Her words had been his music, her smile his sunshine, her touch his salvation. His eyes drifted closed. Before the blackness became complete he wondered how he could get rid of the Soul of Ice without killing himself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma smiled at Akane and reached out for her hand. She smiled back and inched closer to him. Ranma wondered if she could tell that he had been faking his emotions since she'd gotten better. It was getting harder to pretend that he cared. For so long, his emotions had been so strong that he'd felt them despite the Soul of Ice. Now, he felt nothing. If possible, he felt less than nothing. The Soul of Ice was leeching any sort of emotion or emotional possibility from him. He wondered how much longer he could fool her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane stripped and looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip as she observed her scars. One on her abdomen, long ones on her wrists, and the ones on her thighs. Eighteen and scarred. She sighed and traced the one on her abdomen. She wondered what Ranma would say when he saw her on display for the first time. At least her neck wasn't scarred. She had tried to hang herself and for a week her neck had been red and burned. She was grateful that she could have children after her first attempt. That drug had screwed her up. Akane closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She sobbed silently.  
  
~~  
  
Ranma lazily rolled his arm as he headed into the bath. He wondered idly if Akane was really okay. He knew he should be worried and so he attempted to appear worried. His shoulder twinged and he massaged it gently. He slid the door to the bathroom open with his foot and paused in the doorway. Akane stood there, naked, her arms around herself, and her shoulders heaving. Ranma stared at her, watching her. It took him a moment to figure out what was wrong. His mind began to work. How should he react? Normally, he would scramble away from her, pleading his innocence, but she was crying. Should he comfort her? Yes, that sounded right. He hoped it was right. He walked up to her, closing the door behind her. As an afterthought he grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her along with his arms. Akane never noticed. Ranma took a deep breath. He had to get this right.  
  
"What's wrong, Akane?" He couldn't tell, but his voice sounded dead. Akane cried harder, her sobs becoming audible. She turned in his arms and leaned into him. 'How do I tell him? He wouldn't understand. He can't. Oh, what's wrong with him? When will this be over? Will we never be able to just be?' Ranma held her, hoping to find some clue as to what to do now. He received none.  
  
It wasn't until Akane calmed that he was given some direction. She pulled away from him and held her robe as closed as she could. She wasn't too worried. Privately, deep inside herself, she wondered if he could even be aroused.  
  
"You can leave now, Ranma. Thank you." He furrowed his brow in the hopes that he looked concerned.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" Real worry trickled into him. "Are you...suicidal again?" he asked hesitantly. Akane smiled at the worry in his voice and in his eyes.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. I promise." Ranma nodded, the worry disappearing into the coldness again.  
  
"Okay. Will you let me know when you're done?"  
  
"Sure." Her smile disappeared as Ranma walked away from her. It had been almost a month since she'd returned home. She was getting better, but he wasn't. There was something off about him. Akane sighed to herself. She needed help. She needed someone who could help Ranma even if he didn't want help. The only person she knew who could have a chance of bullying Ranma into doing something he didn't want to was Cologne. Not only that, but if something was wrong with him other than him not being able to deal with this, then she would be the best person to go to for help. Akane went to shower, and to prepare herself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cologne looked up as the front door chimed. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Akane standing in the doorway nervously. The girl fingered the scars on her wrist unconsciously as she bit her lip. From the corner of her eye, Cologne watched as Shampoo started to leave the back room, only to pull back into it when her eyes landed on Ranma's fiancée. The Amazon had had a hard time dealing with the pain she had caused Akane. She had spent a lot of time crying in her room. Mousse had helped her a lot and Cologne was surprised to see the beginning of a romantic relationship forming. Shampoo was oblivious to it.  
  
"Cologne, I need to talk to you." Akane's voice was soft and hesitant. The ancient woman could detect no hostility toward her or Shampoo.  
  
"Of course, Akane, please, come into the back room." Akane nodded and followed her. Shampoo kept her head down as Akane passed her. Akane kept her face blank. She didn't know how to deal with the Amazon. In Ranma's very rare moments of sharing about that time, she had gleaned that there had been some sort of drug in her system that had twisted into a drug that triggered depression and suicidal tendencies. It had twisted with Akane's attempt to fight the drug, something she shouldn't have been able to do. How it had twisted she hadn't figured out. She wasn't sure if she blamed the Amazons or not. The original drug had been fairly harmless. Akane sighed and stared at Cologne.  
  
"What is it that you need, Akane?" Cologne was careful to not seem condescending.  
  
"I'm worried about Ranma." With the words came the tears. Akane twisted her skirt in her hands and forced the words out. "He hasn't been the same since I came home. He's different. I don't know how, but it-its scary. Sometimes, I look into his eyes and it's not him. There's this void. I don't know what to make of it." She bit her lip and waited for a reply. Cologne studied her for a bit.  
  
"Why did you come to me?"  
  
"You're the only one who can help Ranma."  
  
"What about that doctor of yours?"  
  
"I think this is something beyond his expertise. He knows a lot, but I think this is something age would be better suited to handle."  
  
"Oh. Why did you not bring him here?" Akane laughed humorlessly.  
  
"Do you really think he'd trust anything you do or say after what happened? I've tried to get him to come eat here and he refuses."  
  
"Akane, do you blame us?" Akane sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember much of what was going on outside of my own head, but from what I've gathered, you didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident." Cologne nodded.  
  
"It was. I am sorry to have caused you and Ranma such pain; it was unintentional." Akane nodded.  
  
"Can you help him?"  
  
"I can see what's wrong with him. I don't know if I'll be able to help."  
  
"That's all I ask. I just-I just need to know, to be sure." Cologne nodded. She understood that need. Once long ago, she'd felt that need.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sat eating his dinner calmly. His father had moved back in with his wife while Ranma had remained living with the Tendos. His mother had suggested it, but everyone knew that if it had come down to it, Ranma would have chosen Akane over his mother. He every so often glanced at Akane, but did not catch her eyes. She seemed to be unaware of his attention. A knock on the door sounded and Ranma noticed Akane tense. Kasumi rose smoothly and went to answer it. The second Cologne entered the house Ranma knew. He looked down at Akane. She was looking at him.  
  
"Talk to her, Ranma." He wanted to refuse but she had that look in her eyes. The look that told him if he said no or walked from the room, she would be lost. He nodded.  
  
~~  
  
She knew instantly. She headed immediately to him.  
  
"Ranma, why did you not come to me? You know how dangerous this is." Ranma looked away from her. Akane looked between Cologne and Ranma, her gaze settling finally on Cologne.  
  
"What could be dangerous?"  
  
"Nothing," Ranma answered shortly. Akane rounded on him.  
  
"Nothing? You really want me to believe that? Tell me, Ranma." Ranma refused to look at her much less answer her. Fire in her eyes, she turned to Cologne.  
  
"What, Cologne?" Ranma looked at Cologne. She did not look at him.  
  
"He used the Soul of Ice to control his emotions while you-when you.... He's still using it. It seems that the strength of the emotions he's suppressing could kill him if he just released it as he normally would." Akane paled and swayed slightly. Cologne thought for a moment that she was going to faint, but she pulled herself together and turned to glare at Ranma.  
  
"How could you? You know I need you. You should have gone to Cologne immediately and had her help you."  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Damn it, Ranma! You don't get it! I need you more than I have ever needed anything. I can't even breathe if you aren't here with me. Your having to pretend to be worried is of no help. Why do you think I didn't talk to you earlier? You won't understand. You *can't* understand! How can I rely on you when you're nothing but a void? Let her help you. Please, Ranma. For me." She looked up at him, her eyes begging. She gripped the part of his pant leg that covered his thigh tightly. He held her gaze for a long moment. She could see the thoughts swirling. He released a sigh finally.  
  
"Okay. Okay." He turned to Cologne. "Can you help me?"  
  
"Yes. It's a very painful process, one that will take a week. You won't be able to move at all. Most body functions will be cut off. I think Akane will be the only one you respond to. She will be as important to this process as you will be." She turned to face Akane. "Can you handle it? For the entire week both of you will be sequestered alone in a room. You'll have to face many problems that will not be pleasant." Akane looked at Cologne, her head cocked to the side, her face oddly amused. When she spoke, her voice was soft and questioning.  
  
"After three weeks of wanting to be dead, of nearly being dead, you think I can't handle it? Do you think that I would let myself fail? He spent every second of those three weeks with me and you think I'm going to say no to one week? I will die before he will." Ranma looked at her. He could hear the emotion in her words, but he couldn't appreciate it. He wished he could. Suddenly, he wanted very badly to be rid of the Soul of Ice.  
  
"Let's start today," he said to Cologne still looking at Akane.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma lay on his futon, his hands by his side, his eyes closed. He was stripped naked, a sheet draped over his waist. Akane sat beside him, her own futon spread out behind her. She had one hand on his arm, caressing it softly. Cologne sat by Ranma's head, her hands on his temples, her aura flaring intermittently. Akane watched worriedly as Cologne worked to begin the spell that would allow him to deal with all of his suppressed emotions. She bit her lip worriedly as Ranma's breathing slowed, almost stopping completely. Cologne's aura flared one last, brilliant time and then she released her grip on Ranma. She sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
"Is his breathing normal?" Akane asked immediately. Cologne chuckled.  
  
"Yes. There is something I need to tell you before I go. Something I did not mention to Ranma." Akane looked at her with narrowed eyes. Cologne chuckled again.  
  
"The only reason I did not tell him, child, is because he would have refused to do this out of embarrassment, or rather the knowledge of embarrassment. While he is doing this, he will more than likely have erotic dreams. As embarrassed as he would be to know you cleaned up after him, I think he would be hurt if you didn't." Akane swallowed hard, her cheeks a deep red. She fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Ah, thank you for telling me. I will do what...is necessary."  
  
"One other thing. When he wakes, he may not have control over certain bodily functions. He will be embarrassed, but you need to make sure he-" Akane rolled her eyes at Cologne.  
  
"I get what you're saying, Cologne. I think that I understand how temperamental he is about issues like that." Cologne smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, I'll let you be then. If you think something is not normal, call me immediately. If he moves, call me immediately. I will check on you in a few days." Akane smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Cologne."  
  
"I am glad to do it, Akane. It is the least we could do." She bowed and left Akane to her job.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Nabiki winced as another shrill scream rose from Ranma. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She shifted on the towel beneath her. Her body was covered only by a small bathing suit. She was trying to relax, to let sleep take her over. For two nights now, Ranma had spent most of his time screaming. They were horrible screams most of the time, screams that made your blood run cold, but sometimes the scream was filled with passion. It had taken her a long moment to figure out what type of scream that had been, but when Akane called out for fresh sheets, Nabiki's cheeks had flushed with understanding. Once during one of those dreams, Nabiki had been walking past Ranma's room. His low voice had come clearly through the door. His deep, husky tone had sent shivers down her spine. She had retreated quickly, wondering how Akane could stand being in there when he was saying her name like that.  
  
Another scream broke through the air and Nabiki switched CDs to a heavy metal band and turned the volume up. Only then did sleep come to her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cologne knocked on Ranma's door softly. No call came to answer her and she quietly pushed open the door. She entered the room with a dry chuckle. Akane had pulled her futon up next to Ranma's and lay curled up against his side, deep asleep. Quickly, the ancient woman went about her business checking on Ranma's vitals. He was doing fine. She smiled and pulled the blankets up around Akane's shoulders. The girl murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer to Ranma. Cologne could have sworn that the young man let out a pleased sigh.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat with Ranma's head in her lap. She had sat like that almost all day long for the past five days. She talked softly to Ranma, her voice telling him stories she knew from her childhood, describing movies and plays and books she had watched and read, singing her favorite songs, his favorite songs. Her hands were busy smoothing a damp cloth over his forehead. Her fingers stroked his hair and his cheek. She had discovered that her voice kept him from screaming as he had those first two days. He would whimper and give the occasional shout, but the damned screaming had stopped. It had nearly driven her crazy till she'd begged him to stop and discovered that her voice soothed him. His erotic dreams however only responded more to her touch and her voice. She had been so embarrassed when he'd had his first one and had turned away from him, unable to look at him till he had calmed. Then, she had cleaned him with shaking hands and unsteady breath. Now, she was used to it. She had to admit she was flattered by the number of dreams he'd had about her. It put something inside her at ease. Right now, he was having a nightmare, his face twisted in pain. Her heart pounded painfully as he screamed. She bit her lip to stop the tears. She had gathered from some of his muttered words that the times her voice didn't help were the times he was dealing with his fear of her dying. He had more of those than she knew was good for him. Finally, Ranma sighed and drifted into a dream that was less painful for him. Akane gave her own sigh and shifted herself out from under him and laying down next to him. She sighed again and drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Akane.... Akane.... Don't leave me. Please, Akane." His voice was soft and childlike. Akane started from where she had fallen asleep against the wall to see him searching for her with his hands. She gasped and crawled over to him, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Shh. Shh. It's all right, Ranma. I'm here. I'm here. I won't leave. I promise." Ranma calmed down immediately and settled back into the deep sleep he'd been in. She rose and called out the door.  
  
"Kasumi, call Cologne! Ranma moved!" Within seconds, Akane heard Kasumi talking to Cologne. She closed the door and sat down beside him and took up his hand again. A short while later, Cologne entered the room. She knelt by Ranma's head. She placed her fingers on his temples as she had almost seven days ago. She focused on Ranma's mind. A low groan rose from Ranma and then he cried out again.  
  
"Akane? Where are you? Akane?"  
  
"I'm here, Ranma. I'm here," she answered immediately. His breathing began to speed up and became normal once more. His hand tightened around hers and his eyes fluttered open. They closed immediately, Ranma squeezing them shut against the light his eyes had not seen for a week.  
  
"Ranma? Are you all right?" Akane asked worriedly, scooting up to kneel by his head. Ranma's eyes shot open and he gazed at her without saying anything. She watched emotion flood his features and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ranma," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him. He returned the kiss, bringing his hand up and burying it in her hair. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and stared down at himself in shame. Akane blinked and looked where he was looking to see a yellow stain spreading across the sheet that covered him. Cologne had left sometime during the kiss. Neither of them noticed as Akane handed Ranma a wet washcloth that she had kept ready in case he needed it. He silently cleaned himself. He paused for a second and then in another second he shot down the hall to the bathroom. When he returned to his room later, Akane was waiting with a tray of food and clothes. She smiled up at him. He had traded the dirty sheet in for a towel. Akane couldn't help but admire the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin. A great desire to touch him rose in her and she walked over to him. He looked down at her, embarrassment at his lack of control obvious, but she didn't notice. His breath caught in his chest as she reached out and touched his chest. She leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. He responded, pulling her tight against him, his embarrassment forgotten. He marveled in the pleasure he felt, in the contentment, the hunger, the joy, the anticipation of what would follow...of what would follow.... Ranma gently broke the kiss and stood panting. Akane looked up at him with eyes dark with tears.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered and then buried her head in his chest and wept.  
  
When she gained control of herself, Ranma self-consciously picked up the sheet he had dropped.  
  
"What do I do with this?" he asked. Akane took it from him and dropped it on top of another sheet in the corner of the room. She pointed at his food.  
  
"Eat. You haven't eaten in a week." He nodded and sat down. She joined him, watching him eagerly. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"What was wrong with the other sheet?" He feared she would say that he had wet himself. He wasn't expecting the blush that stained her cheeks.  
  
"Well, while you were...whatever you were doing...you, um, had erotic dreams." Ranma blinked at her and then blushed deeply. Okay, that had been worse than he thought. He looked up at her through his bangs.  
  
"Did you, ah, clean me up?" She nodded as she picked at her rice. His blush deepened and then deepened yet again at the thought of Akane touching his.... He pushed the thought back and focused on his rice. Oddly enough, he was rather touched by the thought that Akane had been willing to clean him up. He was touched by the fact that she had lived with him in his room for a week, caring for him.  
  
"Man," he said to Akane, "it feels good to feel again."  
  
~~~~~~ 


	5. Moment Five: Rice Dreams ~~ The Wedding

~~~~~~ Moment Five: Rice Dreams ~~~ The Wedding ~~~~~~  
  
Ranma dressed while Akane waited outside his door. He reveled in the antsy feeling that was growing because he was away from Akane for too long. When he was finished, he stood and looked around his room. It was messy. Two futons lay on the floor, clean sheets were stacked in one corner, dirty sheets in another corner, their empty food bowls were on the tray and the tray pushed against a wall, little bits of Akane's presence were scattered about the room. He smiled slightly at the thought of this being the way his and Akane's room would be once they got married. Suddenly, he needed to be with Akane. He opened his door and pulled her into his room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Let's get married, Akane. Soon, like tomorrow. Please, Akane?" She stared up him, wide eyed, and then she smiled. His knees went weak.  
  
"Oh, Ranma, yes. I would like that very much." She hugged him tightly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma held tightly to Akane's hand. Being around so many people made him nervous. He hadn't been around people and reacted to them in such a long time. Akane's warm, smooth hand in his calmed him and helped him keep control. Unfortunately, it also distracted him. He kept remembering that it had touched him. He also kept remembering scenes from some of those dreams that Akane had first told him he'd had.  
  
Ranma shook his head, chasing away the fantasies. Everyone had shown up for the party Kasumi had set up. It was a celebration party. Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi, Disuke, Ukyo, Ryoga, Konatsu, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Akane's family, and Ranma's family were all there. Several other students from their school were also there taking advantage of Kasumi's excellent cooking. He accepted pats on the back and teasing comments about his and Akane's relationship. To his surprise, Akane handled the more profane teasing very well. She smiled and made some of her own comments back, sending some of the worst of the boys into wild blushes. Ranma leaned over after one particularly dirty comment and whispered in Akane's ear, "Where did you learn that?" She grinned up at him.  
  
"Where do you think, Ranma? You were the one talking in your sleep." Ranma's eyes widened and he turned a brilliant red. The fantasies came rushing back with a vengeance.  
  
~~  
  
Shampoo hung around the edge of the crowd, not really wanting to be there. Kasumi had invited them. She did not want to see the way Ranma held Akane, the way he touched her and looked at her. She also didn't want to see the jumpy nervousness in both of them. They seemed uneasy and she couldn't help but to feel that this was her fault.  
  
She inched back into a shadow as Akane's eyes swept the party and prayed the girl would miss her. She didn't. Shampoo's eyes widened as Akane leaned up and whispered something to Ranma. Ranma frowned and shook his head. Akane said something else. Ranma's face tightened and Akane wrapped her arms around him. After a long moment of just looking at each other, Ranma nodded unhappily. For the first time that night, Akane left Ranma's side.  
  
~~  
  
Akane steeled herself as she neared the Amazon. It had taken her sometime, but she had decided that she wasn't going to be angry with the Amazons. She just needed to talk to Shampoo.  
  
"Hello, Shampoo," she said softly. Shampoo winced.  
  
"Akane."  
  
"How are you?" Shampoo stared at her confused.  
  
"Shampoo no understand."  
  
"I'm just asking how you are?"  
  
"Why?" Akane sighed.  
  
"I'm not angry, Shampoo. You didn't know it would happen and, if I understand rightly, you don't even know how it happened."  
  
"Shampoo no know," she agreed shaking her head. "Shampoo sorry. She no want to cause pain."  
  
"You did too. Just not this much. Don't look at me like that. You and I were rivals. You had to have wanted to cause me some pain. I wanted to cause you pain on several occasions." Shampoo hesitated and then nodded.  
  
"Shampoo no like how you treated Ranma. Thought you too mean."  
  
"I can understand that," Akane said with a sigh.  
  
"Shampoo really sorry," the young Amazon said softly after a slight pause. Akane touched her arm.  
  
"I believe you, Shampoo. I forgive you." Shampoo bit her lip but the tears fell anyway.  
  
"Shampoo give up Ranma. No cause more pain." Akane smiled and pulled the girl into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Shampoo." She too cried.  
  
~~  
  
Ranma watched Akane as she talked to Shampoo. He was not happy with her not being right next to him and he was not happy with her approaching the cause of their problems. He jumped when Akane hugged Shampoo. The Amazon buried her face in Akane's shoulder. He could see her shoulders heaving. He wondered just what had gone on. Well, Akane would tell him later.  
  
~~  
  
Near the end of the evening, Ranma stood up and cleared his throat. Almost immediately everyone quieted. They all stared at him expectantly.  
  
"Akane and I have an announcement to make. We have decided that we are going to marry as soon as possible." The crowd burst out into cheers and applause. Soun and Genma jumped up and hugged their children tightly. Ranma rolled his eyes at Akane. She giggled back at him.  
  
"You should have known this was going to happen, baka. I mean, they've only been wanting us to get married for almost two years."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ranma groused. Suddenly, his head jerked up and his eyes glowed briefly. "Oh. Hey. I gotta talk to you." He reached out and grabbed Akane's hand, pulling her loose from their parents. He fled up to the roof with her.  
  
He held her close and breathed in her scent.  
  
"Geez, I missed that."  
  
"Missed what?" Akane asked, peering up at him.  
  
"The rush of emotion that you send through me." Akane blushed and looked away.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?"  
  
"Ah. My curse." He felt Akane stiffen in his arms and paused. He wrongly interpreted her unease as rejection. His arms unwound from around her. He started to walk away when Akane's soft voice stopped him.  
  
"If you don't like me being attracted to your female side, then I don't know what to tell you." Ranma nearly tripped over his own feet. He spun and stared at Akane's back.  
  
"You're attracted to my female side?" he asked, his disbelief obvious. He could almost see Akane's wry grin in his mind.  
  
"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I am most definitely attracted to your male side more than your female side. I wasn't really attracted to 'Ranma- chan' until I accepted and admitted that I loved you." Akane turned around to face him. "Listen very carefully to me, Ranma. I don't know if I can say this again. I am willing to have sex with your female side. I might even make moves on you when you're in that form. Hell, I already have." Ranma found himself weirded out by the thought. He was excited by the idea, but at the same time his manhood felt threatened. Akane read it in his eyes. She chuckled and stepped close to him.  
  
"Don't think of this as your male side not being good enough for me. Rather think of it as your manliness, your desirability as a man, spilling over onto your female side." Ranma's eyes bugged at the thought. That was defiantly a new perspective. Ranma found he liked it. He grinned at her.  
  
"All right. I'll do that." He reached out and pulled her tight against him. Akane sank willingly into his arms and his kiss.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane giggled as Ranma pulled her along. She planted her feet firmly and braced herself. Ranma jerked as she pulled him to a halt.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked. She grinned at him.  
  
"We're here, baka."  
  
"What?" He frowned and looked around. He started when he realized that she was right. "Huh. I thought it was much further along." Akane giggled.  
  
"It was. She moved it here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This place is bigger. We were locked up in your room when the change occurred. Oh, yeah. She also said it was because there are more rooms up top." Akane's grin got bigger. Ranma was perplexed.  
  
"More rooms? Why would she need more rooms?"  
  
"Because Ryoga's moving in with her. He's trying to settle down and she offered to help him. Apparently, they've been getting closer since we got together." Ranma's eyes widened.  
  
"Ohhh." He grinned back at her. "Hey. That's cool."  
  
"Yeah. It is. Come on, baka. Let's go in." She didn't have to tell him twice. He dragged her into the restaurant.  
  
"Ucchan! Where are you? Your two favorite customers are here! Ucchan!"  
  
"All right, all right. I'm coming. Jeez, not only do you show up early, but you also have to shout at the top of your lungs. What is your problem, Ranchan?" Ukyo appeared from her back room, adjusting the giant spatula on her back. She frowned at Ranma. He grinned at her sheepishly.  
  
"I'm hungry," he said. Akane rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Baka," she said as she sat down. "The place looks good, Ukyo."  
  
"Thanks, sugar. I put a lot of work into it." She smiled at Akane, noting the scars on her wrists. She hadn't seen any of the signs of Akane's three-week struggle until now. She had worn long sleeves or some of Ranma's leather vembraces between the time she had gotten out of the hospital and Ranma had gotten rid of the Soul of Ice. Ukyo was startled at how long they were. They ran almost up to her elbow. She realized just how determined Akane had been to kill herself looking at the scars. Ukyo's brow furrowed as she found herself considering what life would have been like had one of Akane's attempts succeeded. Ranma most certainly wouldn't be here. She had seen him only once during that time and it had scared her. Ranma's soft voice broke her concentration.  
  
"I wouldn't think about it too much, Ucchan. If you become obsessed with what could have happened, you won't be able to deal with what is happening." She looked up at him to see his light eyes staring at her intently. She realized that he knew what he was talking about. His light behavior only covered the deep changes that had taken place recently. Ukyo looked over at Akane. Her eyes held the same depths that Ranma's had gained. What ever would happen now, the light carefree past could never be recaptured. She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just-I hadn't seen-realized-"  
  
"He said not to think about it, Ukyo." Akane smiled at her sweetly. Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Where's the pig?" Ranma asked. His tone was a cross between curiosity and hesitancy. He still was not sure if Akane wanted to see Ryoga.  
  
"I'm right here, and if you don't stop calling me a pig, Ranma, I-" Ryoga broke off when he caught sight of Akane. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. She looked up at him. He was staring at her, his expression tight. A small smile crept up onto her lips.  
  
"Hi, Ryoga." He broke out into a relieved smile.  
  
"Hi, Akane. How are you?" Akane's smile widened slightly.  
  
"Better. Better." She laughed suddenly and jumped up to hug Ryoga. He froze and then, slowly, hugged her back.  
  
"Akane?" She pulled back to wipe tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Life's too short to stay mad forever. You made a mistake, but you were a good friend and I hope you will continue to be a good friend." Ryoga nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I will. Thank you." Akane waved him off and returned to her seat.  
  
"Like I said life's too short." Ranma reached out and squeezed her hand. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Okay. Now. We came here for a reason. Ranma, do you want to go first?"  
  
"Sure. Ryoga, I was wondering if you'd like to be my best man." Ryoga stared at him shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said would you like to be my best man? You know, when Akane and I get married."  
  
"Why me?" Ranma shrugged.  
  
"Like Akane said you've been a good friend."  
  
"All we've ever done is fight."  
  
"Yeah, but all she and I did was fight," Ranma retorted, inclining his head at Akane. She grinned at Ryoga. He smiled back and shook his head.  
  
"All right. I'll be your best man."  
  
"Thanks. Okay, your turn." Akane nodded.  
  
"Ukyo, will you be my other bride's maid? Kasumi is my maid of honor, Nabiki is a bride's maid, and I'd like you to be my other one." Ukyo leaned across the counter to hug Akane, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I will! Did you need to ask?" The girls laughed.  
  
The four friends talked all day long. They talked knowing that things had changed and would never be the same and yet, while they would never be the same, this was something new. This was something to be cherished along with their memories. They knew that they had survived times that others might not have and that they had come out good people, strong people. It was an accomplishment to be proud of.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
White streamers hung around the room, laced with red ones. Balloons also decorated the walls as well as floated low over the ground. Bouquets of white lilies, carnations, and roses lined the aisle and adorned the front where the bride and groom would stand. Everyone was standing, waiting for the bride, but none waited with as much anticipation as the groom. He stood at the front, his hands folded before him, stiff with nerves. His breath caught as the door slid open and his future wife appeared. She was beautiful. The bodice of her dress hugged her body tightly. The skirt flared slightly away from her hips and hung long and flowing down to her feet. Pearls decorated the smooth silk and delicate lace. Her veil hung behind her head from a coronet of white pearls. She had refused to wear a veil over her face. It stood for her now open eyes. For the knowledge that there had once been much she had been blind to and now knew of. It stood for the admitting of her love for her husband, the man waiting for her with eyes filled with appreciation and gratitude.  
  
~~  
  
Ryoga reached out and poked Ranma in the side. He didn't notice and Ryoga hissed at him, "Breathe, Ranma." The groom let exhaled in a sigh. He began to breath again.  
  
Ranma watched Akane walk toward him, her eyes locked with his. They were aware of no one else and nothing else.  
  
She stood before him, handing her bouquet to her sister and sliding her hands into his. The warm jolt of electricity ran up his arms. The priest's voice whispered in their ears, a soft chanting music to the pounding of their hearts. It wasn't until their turn to speak came that they became aware of the world around them.  
  
~~  
  
"It took me a long time to admit that I loved you. I was scared of what it could mean. I was scared of what would change. I was scared I wouldn't hear you say you loved me too. Then, I nearly lost you. I struggled to breathe while you were in the hospital. I was facing the reality of life without you. In truth, when I thought about life without you, I could see nothing. I didn't just see darkness; I saw nothing. Without you I had no life. Now that I have you, Akane, I am never letting go. You are mine and I will die before I let something happen to you. I will die before I let go of you. Not even death will part us, Akane."  
  
"I used to fight so hard to keep control. I fought those boys at school because they wanted control of me and I wasn't going to let them have it. I fought you because that would be giving up part of my life against my will. I fought my love for you because that is the ultimate loss of control. I was scared of not having control and then, I just let go, and I found it was better to love you than have control. I found that your love was infinitely more satisfying than control. I found that your touch was far more addicting than being in control. It didn't matter anymore that I was helpless against those puppy-dog eyes of yours. It didn't matter that I couldn't say no to you when you looked me in the eye. It just didn't matter. Nothing else will matter as much as being with you. I have found in you my other half. I have found a piece of myself that has been missing. I have found it and I will cherish it more than any memory. You are mine and I will never give you up."  
  
~~  
  
"I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ranma and Akane Saotome."  
  
Those gathered to celebrate their marriage rose to their feet. Joyous shouts rose into the air. Akane clothed Ranma's arm and smiled up at him. He bent down and kissed her softly. They walked down the aisle to the lawn where it was decorated for a party. As they walked congratulations were called out. The newlywed couple accepted them with gratitude.  
  
~~  
  
Ukyo bit back a joyful sob as she watched them dance together. Akane had her head resting against Ranma's chest. His head was bowed so that he could hear her whispered words. He held her tightly. Ukyo gripped Ryoga's hand.  
  
"They look so happy," she said.  
  
"Good. It's about time something went right for them. It was a beautiful wedding." Ukyo grinned at Ryoga. His tone changed so quickly. First he was fierce and then soft and sweet. He smiled back at her.  
  
"It was. I hope things continue to go well for them. They've earned this."  
  
"Yes. They have."  
  
~~~~~~ 


	6. Moment Six: Abiding Darkness

~~~~~~ Moment Six: Abiding Darkness  
  
Akane laid half on top of him, an arm across his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked down at her admiring the way her eyelashes lay against her cheek, the way her nose turned up, the way her nostrils flared as she exhaled. He enjoyed the way her naked flesh was warm against his, the way he was aware of the slight rise and fall of her chest, the way she would shift just so toward him as she dreamed. The emotions were strong and heady. These emotions were why he had let Cologne rid him of the Soul of Ice. He was so very addicted to the pleasure of making love to his wife.  
  
Ranma tightened his grip on Akane and rolled slightly onto his side for more body contact. She sighed and adjusted her grip on him, nestling her head under his chin. Ranma closed his eyes and let her heart beat lull him to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked beside Akane, his arm around her waist, holding her as close as was comfortable while still being able to be walk. Akane smiled up at him every so often, making him blush. When they arrived at school, they were surprised to see a crowd of students waiting at the gates. Akane frowned, noting that Kuno was at the front of the crowd standing as if prepared for a battle. She groaned under her breath.  
  
"Will that idiot never leave us alone?" Ranma grumbled.  
  
"I doubt it; he's obsessed. Has been for almost three years." Akane shuddered. She never admitted it, but Kuno's behavior deeply disturbed her. Since he had never tried anything other than a challenge, Akane had kept her mouth shut. Ranma glanced down at his wife. The look on her face bothered him.  
  
"What's wrong, Akane?" She looked up at him, forcing her eyes to go blank.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you better than that, Akane, love. You're bothered more than you let on." Akane blushed at Ranma's term of affection. He had started calling her that a few days before the wedding. It had startled her the first time she had noticed it. When she'd asked, Ranma had given her a funny look but said nothing. She found that she loved hearing him call her 'love.' She also realized that she enjoyed him saying he knew her so well that she couldn't hide anything from him. It sent a warmth through her that was similar to what she felt after they'd made love, only less so. Akane looked away from Ranma and back at Kuno, a frown furrowing her brow.  
  
"It's just that...he's always worried me. Like I thought he'd do something dangerous. He never really did anything to confirm that, but it's always been there. I guess I'm worried that there's something that will just set him off and then we'll find someone murdered or something." Ranma looked down at Akane, startled.  
  
"Murdered? He bothers you that much?" Akane shifted uneasily toward Ranma, a habit that she had developed some time after she'd gotten out of the hospital.  
  
"I guess. I've never really thought about it. I think it got worse after the first time he attacked you. Do you remember how he bruised your neck? I just-I just don't feel safe around him." Ranma frowned and reevaluated his opinion of Kuno. If Akane was this disturbed, he might just have to start worrying about Kuno a little more seriously. Since the hospital, Ranma had found himself taking Akane's thoughts and feelings much more seriously than he had before. Or maybe it was that he was just more mature. His own feelings had become much more seriously observed and explored.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed as Kuno stepped out to 'greet' them.  
  
"Halt. Foul sorcerer, I demand you release the fair Tendo Akane and the robust Pig-tailed Girl."  
  
"I don't own them, Kuno."  
  
"Release them, vile Saotome!"  
  
"Kuno, Ranma doesn't own me or the Pig-tailed Girl. As a matter of fact, I own the Pig-tailed Girl." Kuno blinked.  
  
"What?" The student body surrounding them snickered at Kuno's shock. During their honeymoon, Nabiki had been more than busy selling the details of their wedding (but not the honeymoon) to those who had not been present.  
  
"Hey, Kuno!" someone shouted. He turned and someone else splashed Ranma with cold water. He spun around to glare at the offending party.  
  
"What'd ya do that for!" he demanded. Kuno spun around again.  
  
"Pig-tailed Girl! Oh, my beloved, fiery sprite! I am here to free you from the enchantment the evil sorcerer has placed over you." Ranma scowled at Kuno.  
  
"Akane already told you. I don't belong to Ranma, I belong to Akane." Kuno blinked again.  
  
"What sort of spell is this? He has set upon you a delusion." Akane rolled her eyes and moved to slide her arms around Ranma's waist. Ranma leaned back into her, her eyes closing halfway. Akane and Kuno continued to exchange barbs, but Ranma found her mind wandering. She'd noticed before that when Ranma changed gender, she and Akane changed gender roles. When Ranma was male, he was the male and Akane the female, but when he became a she, Ranma found herself taking on a more feminine role and Akane the more masculine role. It wasn't a conscious decision, but one that was almost...instinctive. She wondered if she should be disturbed by it and if Akane had noticed it.  
  
Ranma jolted to awareness when Akane's arms suddenly tightened around her waist. She looked up to see Akane's face tighten, her lips pinched and thin, her eyes narrowed and hard. Ranma looked over at Kuno and blinked. The older student's face was twisted into an ugly sneer.  
  
"What do you care what I do with my *husband, * Kuno?" Akane's tone was cold and hard. She put extra emphasis on the word 'husband.' Kuno's face went white. Then, it flushed bright red.  
  
"What atrocity is this that you would refer to your captor as your husband?"  
  
"My marriage is no atrocity, you fucking psycho, and I will not tolerate you calling it that!" Ranma put her hand over Akane's and squeezed.  
  
"Akane, calm down." Akane glared down at Ranma.  
  
"What? Don't you care that he's calling our wedding an atrocity? I went through hell to be with you and I'm not going to let some-" Ranma reached up and covered Akane's mouth panicked. One thing she'd learned about Akane, to her extreme shock, was that Akane could have the mouth of a sailor when she wanted. Akane's eyes darkened further. Ranma understood the wordless warning.  
  
"Kuno," Ranma began as she turned to face him, "Akane and I are married. Married willingly at that." Kuno's face twisted in confusion.  
  
"You and Akane. I though she said-" An idea came to Ranma.  
  
"She did. Ranma is not our enslaver; he is the enslaved. Akane and I wish to be together, but cannot do so since it is considered inappropriate. Ranma is the means to our end." Kuno took a step back.  
  
"What sickness is this?" he sputtered. Ranma grinned lazily and settled back even more comfortably into Akane, who tightened her grip around the redhead's waist. Akane lowered her head to whisper into Ranma's ear.  
  
"What sickness is this, he says. Idiot." Ranma did not hear her words, but instead focused on how Akane's warm breath flowed over her ear. She shivered and tried to nestle further into Akane.  
  
"Do that again," she murmured.  
  
"What? This?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"You know that if you don't stop trying to become one with me, we're going to have to go home."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No....no, I think that maybe it's a very, very good idea....yes...good idea...." Distracted, Ranma and Akane began to head back to the dojo. Nabiki held onto her newest lackey, doubled over with laughter at the look on Kuno's face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kuno stared at the portraits before him. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl. Lovers. Ranma their slave. His mind twisted and turned. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl. Lovers. Ranma their slave. It explained why the Pig- tailed Girl was always around Akane. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl. Lovers. Ranma their slave. He might have dismissed it as Saotome's spell, but their behavior had been more than familiar. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl. Lovers. Ranma their slave. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl. Lovers. Ranma their slave. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl. Lovers. Ranma their slave. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl. Lovers. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl. Lovers. Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ranma lay curled in Akane's arms. She was comfortable and happy. The thoughts from earlier surfaced and Ranma shifted to look up at Akane. She was slightly startled to find Akane watching her through half-closed eyes. A warm blush spread across her cheeks. Akane smiled and pulled Ranma up for a sweet kiss. They broke apart and Ranma smiled. For some reason, she suddenly felt very shy. Embarrassed, Ranma hid her face in Akane's neck.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ranma?"  
  
"No." Akane stroked Ranma's back, something Ranma did to Akane when she was he.  
  
"I know you better than that." Ranma peered up at Akane. She pushed herself upright and began to fiddle with her fingers. Akane watched.  
  
"Ranma, you haven't been this uneasy around me since the hospital. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, nothing exactly. It's more like...have you noticed how when I'm in this form, I tend to play the more feminine role and you the more masculine role?" Akane raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"No. Not really. I just-it seems odd." Akane reached out and pulled Ranma down on top of her.  
  
"No, it doesn't. For you and I, there is no odd."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So, Akane, did you really do it with Ranma in his girl form?" Akane's eyes widened and she coughed on the rice in her throat.  
  
"What!"  
  
"The other day, when you were messing with Kuno, did you do it with Ranma in his girl form?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"That's a yes." Akane gawked at her friends.  
  
"Just why do you care what I do with Ranma?" They shrugged.  
  
"Are you attracted to girls?" someone asked. Akane smiled in a way that made her friends blush.  
  
"Ranma is the only girl that I have ever been attracted to, and I can tell you his male form is much more attractive to me than his female form." Her friends tittered uneasily. Akane's smile became indulgent and she picked up her bowl of rice. A sudden shadow obscured the sunlight she had been basking in. Akane looked up to find herself gazing into glazed and unfocused eyes. A deep sense of unease filtered through her.  
  
"Kuno."  
  
"Tendo Akane, I wish-"  
  
"It's Saotome Akane now." Kuno did not answer and did not correct himself.  
  
"I wish to discuss something with you." Akane glanced at her friends and then nodded. She left her bento with them. A few feet from her friends, Kuno's hand clamped around her arm. The chill from it seemed to permeate her insides, turning her blood to ice. She looked around for Ranma but could not find him. Kuno led her behind the tool shed. Akane realized that she was trembling. Abruptly, Akane found herself pushed up against the shed wall.  
  
"Kuno, what are you-" Kuno's hand closed over her mouth. Her eyes widened as he leaned in close to her. His breath smelled of rotten spinach.  
  
"I am here to free you from you enslavement." His hand began to fondle her breast. Akane struggled against his touch, but he pushed her back with his body. Akane could feel his erection pressing against her and tears formed in her eyes. 'No. No. Please. Ranma, help me.' She closed her eyes as she continued to struggle against him. Suddenly Kuno was gone and a familiar and welcome warmth enveloped her. Akane opened her eyes to look up at Ranma. He gazed down at her, his eyes dark with worry and absolute hate for Kuno.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Akane shook her head, not daring to speak yet. Ranma nodded and kissed her forehead. He reached out and picked Kuno up from the ground.  
  
"You dirty bastard. How dare you touch my wife?" He shook Kuno hard and was pulling his arm back to hit him again when Akane grabbed it.  
  
"Don't Ranma. Take him to the cops."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"We won't press charges if you have him and his sister evaluated and hospitalized."  
  
"You seem certain that they'll be hospitalized."  
  
"Have you talked to him yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then talk to him and tell me he won't be. The idiot thinks I've cast a spell over Akane."  
  
"Akane. Your wife?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right. We'll do what we can."  
  
"You'll let us know?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A young redhead answered the door. The detective looked down at her and smiled. She was cute.  
  
"Can I help you?" The girl's tone was slightly impatient.  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Saotome about Kuno Tatewaki."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Come on in. I'll get Akane." The detective nodded. He followed the redhead to the living room. He watched the redhead disappear into the kitchen. Moments later Akane came out, apron spotted with food. She sat down across from him and smiled.  
  
"My husband will be here in moment. He needs to change." The detective nodded and studied the young woman before him. She seemed too young to be married.  
  
"Excuse me, but how old are you?" Akane smiled.  
  
"I'm seventeen."  
  
"Isn't that a bit young to be married?" Akane's smile faded. She sighed.  
  
"We're older than we look." She unbuckled Ranma's vembrace and showed her scar to the detective. He blanched. It ran from her wrist to her elbow.  
  
"I have another one on my other arm. I have scars on the insides of my thighs and one on my abdomen. I was drugged and suicidal. I spent three weeks in the hospital. I also tried to hang myself with my sheets. I horded the tranquilizers they were giving me and tried to overdose on them. Ranma was by my side the whole time." The detective swallowed hard.  
  
"I see."  
  
"We've earned the right to be happy, and he makes me happy."  
  
"And you make me happy." Ranma sat down beside her toweling off his hair. Akane smiled at him and leaned into his side. Ranma slid an arm around her waist, returning her smile, and then turned to the detective.  
  
"What news do you have?"  
  
"Well, Kuno Tatewaki and Kodachi have been evaluated. Both of them are to be committed. They are expected to be there for life." Ranma nodded.  
  
"Good. Very good."  
  
"It's about time," Akane added. The detective frowned at them.  
  
"They've been causing you problems?"  
  
"Yes, although this is the first time either of them attacked in such a…brutal way." Akane smiled up at her husband once more.  
  
"Perhaps now we will have some peace." Ranma smiled back at her.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
~~~~~~ 


End file.
